domando a la bestia
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Bella Swan se ve presa en un calabozo oscuro, donde un hombre desnudo llamado Edward, le cuenta que está bajo una maldición. Cada mes está condenado a perder su humanidad y convertirse una bestia voraz, con necesidades salvajes que deben ser satisfechos x cualquier mujer. para romper la maldición, Bella debe someterse libremente a la bestia xa saciar ss deseos sexuales
1. EL CALABOZO

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen la historia es de evangeline Anderson y los pesonajes de Stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos muchas gracias besos

la historia contiene lenguaje muy vulgar y escenas calientes el sensible abstenerse

Argumento:

Vendida a una vida de prostitución por su avaro tío, la inocente Bella Swan se encuentra presa en un ominoso calabozo oscuro, encadenada a la pared donde un hombre musculoso, desnudo llamado Edward, le cuenta que está bajo una maldición. Cada mes está condenado a perder su humanidad y asumir las características de una bestia voraz, una bestia con necesidades muy salvajes que deben ser satisfechos por cualquier mujer común y corriente. Con el fin de romper la maldición, Bella debe someterse completamente a la bestia y ofrecerse libremente a saciar sus feroces deseos sexuales. Pero hay mucho en juego en este cuento de hadas que se harán realidad y si Bella no es capaz de abrirse por completo a los deseos lujuriosos de Edward, puede perder su vida intentando domar a la bestia.

Prólogo

El Calabozo

El aire en el calabozo era húmedo y con olor a polvo cobrizo, como a sangre vieja. Bella se estremeció, acurrucándose alrededor de sus tobillos desnudos, buscando una manera de cubrirse con la dividida falda de gasa que llevaba. La falda le llegaba hasta mucho más allá de sus muslos y mostraba apenas un jirón de seda que se suponía servía como ropa interior. En realidad, el trocito de tela apenas cubría la abertura de su sexo antes de reducirse en una cadena delgada que desaparecía entre los labios de su coño recién afeitado.

La parte superior de su atuendo era un poco más decente. Una blusa tejida de la más fina seda le apretaba sobre sus pechos llenos. Los capullos de color rosa de sus pezones, convertidos en pequeños puntos duros por el temor así como con el aire frío del calabozo, eran claramente visibles a través de la delgada tela.

Cualquiera que la viera habría supuesto que estaba vestida para seducir, pero ¿quién o qué se suponía que tenía que seducir en un calabozo oscuro y siniestro? Bella no estaba segura.

Dio otro paso hacia adelante, cuando sus pies calzados con zapatillas de rejilla encontraron las piedras polvorientas, consciente de que la puerta detrás de ella estaba cerrada con llave y no había vuelta atrás. A un lado vio una enorme cama con dosel repleta de ricas mantas y gruesos colchones. El espectáculo la sorprendió— ¿por qué un prisionero tendría tan ricos arreglos para dormir? ¿Y era aquí donde la seducción se llevaría a cabo?

Sin atreverse a pensar en la respuesta, Bella se abrió paso en lo más profundo del laberinto donde la oscuridad estaba iluminada sólo con unas cuantas pequeñas antorchas que colgaban a intervalos a lo largo de las paredes. Había algo más en la esquina, una pila de algo marfil y blanco que brillaba debidamente con la débil luz y que llamó su atención. Se dirigió con cautela hacia adelante y se detuvo, con una mano volando hacia su boca.

Huesos. La pila de marfil y blanco se componía de huesos bien limpios. Huesos humanos.

El grito que crecía en su garganta fue cortado por una profunda voz cerca de su oído izquierdo.

_"Así que usted es la última víctima. Bienvenida a la guarida de la bestia, mi señora."

Capitulo 1

Veinticuatro Horas Antes

El Prostíbulo

_"Bien, bien, irás a servir a la Diosa."

Su tío de Billy le sonrió, con una sonrisa que sin duda lo hacía lucir orgulloso y paternal. Para Bella Swan la mirada en su delgada cara de caballo, era más lujuriosa que familiar. No obstante, se iría hoy, esperando nunca volver a verlo, así que trató de reprimir su disgusto.

_"Sí, tío Billy," _murmuró ella con modestia, mirando hacia abajo a su larga túnica azul de viaje. No eran tan hermosas como las de puro color blanco que se daban en el convento, pero estarían bien por ahora.

_"Es una lástima, querida. Cuando pudiste haber hecho a un hombre muy, muy feliz."

Sus ojos deslizándose sobre su cuerpo tan descaradamente que Bella se sorprendió de que no dejara un rastro de baba a su paso.

_"Muy feliz", repitió, todavía casi mirándola de reojo.

_"Estoy segura de que serviré mejor a mi propósito como sacerdotisa de la Luz", respondió remilgadamente. Protegiéndose los ojos con la mano, miró a la distancia para no ver cómo la desnudaba con la mirada.

_"¿El coche que me llevará al puerto espacial estará aquí pronto?"

_"Muy pronto. De hecho, ya ha llegado."

Por la forma en que estaba tocando algo en el bolsillo, —probablemente un chip de llamada— Bella tuvo la idea de que su tío había estado posponiendo el momento de la despedida, tanto como pudiera. Estuvo más que un poco aliviada cuando el plateado coche en silencio se puso por encima del frente de la casa sus padres— no, la propiedad de su tío ahora, se recordó -y se deslizó hasta detenerse frente a ellos.

Se volvió para dar una última mirada a lo largo del verde pasto que dirigía hacia la alta casa blanca, donde había crecido. Por veintiuno de sus veintidós años había sido muy feliz aquí con sus padres. Habían sido estrictos pero justos, conmovedoramente dedicados el uno al otro y con Bella. Tal vez a veces habían sido un poco sobre protectores – por lo que no sabía casi nada del mundo fuera de su aislado vecindario, pero los había amado a los dos con todo su corazón. Después de su muerte, la casa nunca se había sentido la misma, especialmente cuando su avaricioso tío había llegado a ocupar su lugar como su tutor legal. ¡Cómo los extrañaba! Pero sabía que no estaba dejando atrás nada más que recuerdos aquí, no quedaba nada para ella en la alta casa blanca, que los ecos de los que habían sido. Ir al convento a servir como sacerdotisa no era su primera opción pero al menos la llevaría lejos de los fantasmas del pasado -y de su lascivo tío.

_"Bueno" dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta y colocando una maleta con su equipaje en el interior del afelpado coche.

_"Supongo que es hora de decir adiós, tío Billy."

_"Lamentablemente, sí. Ven aquí, mi querida dale a tu viejo tío un abrazo."

Y antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, la había tomado en sus brazos. _"¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?"

Respiró húmedamente en su oído.

_"Siempre te puedes quedar aquí... conmigo."

Mientras hablaba, una mano se movía desde la parte baja de su espalda hasta la curva de sus nalgas y la tiraba con fuerza hacia él.

Bella casi se ahogó con la intrusión.

_"¡Tío Billy, por favor!"

Dijo bruscamente, luchando en sus brazos. Era duro y huesudo en todas partes a excepción de su rechoncho vientre y la hebilla de su cinturón se le estaba clavándose en su muslo. Pero ¿Pero si eso no era la hebilla de su cinturón? La idea la hizo luchar aún más fuerte hasta que finalmente la dejó ir con evidente desgana.

_"Muy bien, entonces." Sus planos ojos azules se volvieron fríos ante la negativa tácita a su oferta carnal. "No me dejas elección."

Bella no estaba segura de lo que estaba hablando, pero estaba más que agradecida por alejarse de él. Su aliento olía a carne podrida y estaba cansada de defenderse de sus no tan sutiles avances.

"Adiós, tío de Billy," dijo fríamente, subiéndose al coche con alivio. "Que la Diosa te cuide."

_"Lo hará sin duda."

Estaba burlándose ahora, como si hubiera un secreto desagradable que ella no supiera. "Pero ciertamente no lo hará contigo. Otra persona se encargará de ello"

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle, golpeó la puerta para cerrarla y dio la señal de seguir adelante. Estaba camino hacia el convento.

Después de la tercera vuelta que el cochero dio, Bella se vio obligada a admitir que no parecía estar llevándola al puerto espacial. De hecho, el barrio donde se encontraban estaba tan arruinado y sucio que no podía imaginarse nada más lejano a los edificios de un blanco resplandeciente que albergaban los cohetes que llevaban a los turistas al espacio. En todas partes se veía el desmoronamiento de las estructuras grises que se apoyaban una contra otra como si se pudieran caer si no fuera de otro modo. Las pasarelas móviles a ambos lados de la carretera estaban rotas, y en algunos casos, lo estaban tanto, que aún si se hubieran podido usar, no habría ambos lados de la carretera estaban rotas, y en algunos casos, lo estaban tanto, que aún si se hubieran podido usar, no habría peatones que los pudieran utilizar.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo marrón chocolate nerviosamente. ¿Dónde estaba y por qué tenía el chofer que llevarla allí? No podía dejar de notar que, a medida que el coche pasaba lentamente el distrito se hacía más feo y más decadente, la gente que al parecer la habitaba se volvía más colorida. Mientras miraba, una joven no mucho mayor que ella pasó con un contoneo de cadera que parecía diseñada a atraer la atención. Llevaba un par de pantalones cortos de cuero negro tan diminutos que la mitad de sus nalgas colgaban completamente fuera de ellos y una camiseta sin mangas, mostraba no sólo la parte superior de sus pechos, sino también la mayoría de los arcos de color rosa de sus aureolas. Sus pies tenían zapatos con joyas incrustadas y tacones tan altos que era una maravilla que pudiera caminar.

Bella volvió la cabeza para seguir viendo a la mujer mientras el coche se movía silencioso. ¿Dónde podría ir vestida así? Bella sabía que moriría si se veía obligada a usar tal ropa. Siempre se había vestido con largas y modestas túnicas, que la cubrían desde el cuello hasta los tobillos y siempre llevaba guantes, para proteger sus manos.

Se ve como la mujer de uno de esos videos... que encontré escondidos en el ático. Pero Bella desecho el pensamiento por ser inapropiado. Ahora iba a ser sacerdotisa y era hora de purgar su mente de todo pensamiento equivocado y perverso.

Pronto todo su encantador y largo cabello chocolate sería cortado como un sacrificio a la Diosa de la Luz y se pondría el vestido blanco virginal para siempre. Había oído rumores de que las sacerdotisas en el convento al que iba eran obligadas a llevar inhibidores, cinturones de castidad atados a la cintura y para contener cualquier sensación lujuriosa que se produjera en las zonas prohibidas. Bella no se alarmó ante la idea de usar el dispositivo, sólo deseaba que aquél que lo hubiera inventado también hubiera inventado algo que trabajara en el cerebro para mantener los pensamientos lujuriosos al margen.

Cuando esté en el convento meditando en la bondad de la diosa y en la pureza de los pensamientos de luz, tales pensamientos serán expulsados sin esfuerzo, se prometió. Y nunca voy a pensar en las cosas malas y vergonzosas que vi en esos videos.

Mientras tanto lo que tenía que pensar era donde el cochero la estaba llevando y cómo podía conseguir que diera la vuelta y se dirigiera al puerto espacial. Inclinándose hacia adelante, miró la variedad confusa de luces y controles en la parte delantera de la cabina vacía. Estas máquinas estaban programadas y Bella había tenido siempre a alguien cerca para programarlas por lo que no podía hacer nada en este caso. Pensó en tratar de presionar algunos de botones o palancas, pero tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas. Sin embargo, las cosas ya estaban bastante malas, ahora que el coche parecía decidido a llevarla cada vez más dentro de este barrio de mala muerte. ¿Podría realmente lastimarse para tener una oportunidad?

Justo cuando estaba revolviéndose hacia adelante para tratar de mover algunos de los controles, el coche se movió en silencio y se detuvo delante de un edificio en ruinas con unas particulares palabras, La Zona Erógena, parpadeando en neón. Chicas-Chicas-Chicas proclamaba un nuevo intermitente signo moviéndose en letras carmesí a tres pies en alto del aire justo encima de la entrada principal del establecimiento en lamentables condiciones.

El mensaje se alternaba con el aún más preocupante Calientes – Desnudas –Dispuestas – Nuestras Chicas satisfaceran sus deseos más oscuros. Mientras leía el anuncio, Bella tuvo un repentino destello de reconocimiento. Ah, mi Diosa

-¡Sé dónde es esto! Es el Estrella Roja del distrito, ¿Por qué el cochero se detendría aquí? Bella nunca había estado en un lugar así en su vida, pero había oído hablar de ellos en las conversaciones en voz baja de sus amigos en la escuela. Era un tema prohibido de conversación y lo que hacía más jugoso el chisme.

Bella debatió consigo misma por un largo rato, pero no podía quedarse aquí todo el día. Debido a que el coche era automatizado y programado, no había nada que pudiera hacer, sino salir y buscar a alguien que la ayudara a restablecer el protocolo del mapa. Dándose impulso con ambas manos, abrió la puerta y salió. Pero al momento que sus pies calzados con zapatillas tocaron el suelo fangoso fuera del coche este se alejó sin hacer ruido, dejándola terriblemente asustada y sola.

_"¡Espera, vuelve!"

Bella llamó inútilmente al coche en retirada. Su primer pensamiento fue llamar a su tío, pero todas sus pertenencias, incluyendo su teléfono vid y la poca ropa modesta que había traído con ella durante su viaje al convento estaban encerradas en la parte posterior del transporte. Probablemente no estará dispuesto a ayudarme de todos modos, admitió para sus adentros. No después de la forma en que nos separamos. Y ciertamente no quiero pasar otra noche bajo el mismo techo con él. Incluso ir a un convento donde estaría condenada a una vida de celibato era mejor que aguantar sus lascivos guiños y palmaditas en su trasero. Así que estaba por su cuenta.

La primera cosa que iba a hacer era salir de esa zona, se dijo

Bella. Y entonces tal vez podría encontrar una persona buena

y decente que la ayudara. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era realizar una llamada interplanetaria al convento y hacerles saber lo que había pasado y estaba segura que la sacerdotisa a la cabeza, enviaría a alguien a buscarla. La esperaban para mañana, después de todo.

Será mejor empezar. No quiero estar aquí cuando se haga de noche. Sólo la idea le daba escalofríos. Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de empezar a caminar por el derrumbado y fangoso pavimento cuando alguien la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar.

_"Ahí estás chica. Me preguntaba cuando ibas a llegar."

Un hombre con un chaleco de seda teñido de rojo estaba resplandeciente ante ella. Era monstruosamente gordo y no muy limpio, con un hedor parecido a licor barato y a perfume aún más barato, como si hubiera estado hacía poco con una mujer de mala reputación. No es que Bella supiera nada de eso. Había vivido una vida muy protegida en el rico distrito Knob Hill de Beta Seis casi la mayoría de sus veintidós años. Tal vez demasiado protegida, pensó con cautela. ¡Si sólo su educación hubiera incluido algunas clases de defensa personal! Pero no lo había hecho, si una señora se quedaba donde pertenecía no tendría necesidad de defenderse. ¿Qué si un fugitivo coche la llevaba a donde no pertenecía? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en ese caso? Se preguntó Bella.

_"Bueno, ahora, ven conmigo", dijo el gordo, rompiendo sus pensamientos. Tenía una voz aguda, chillona y se limpiaba la calva cabeza con un pañuelo sucio mientras hablaba.

_"Lo siento, señor, ¿Lo conozco?" Bella lo miró dubitativa y luego miró deliberadamente su mano grasienta sosteniendo su brazo.

_"Todavía no, chica. Pero no te preocupes, lo harás. Gordo Sam es mi nombre. Ven al interior para que podamos hablar."

_"Pero... pero tengo que seguir adelante. Tengo que llegar al puerto espacial ", protestó Bella.

"No te preocupes por todo eso. Gordo Sam te tiene en sus manos ahora", dijo. E ignoro sus protestas, la arrastró dentro del lugar de mala muerte, La Zona Erógena, por un largo pasillo con la alfombra hecha jirones y entraron a una pequeña oficina privada y sucia.

_"Ahora bien", dijo cuando llegó a acomodarse en una silla giratoria de madera que crujía en protesta cuando bajó la mayor parte de su cuerpo en ella.

_"Me perteneces a mí y puedes comenzar a trabajar de inmediato."

_"¿Perdón?" Bella le miró sin comprender. "Creo que me debe haber confundido con otra persona", dijo mientras hablaba tan amablemente como podía. "Y parece un hombre muy agradable, estoy en camino hacia el Templo de la Luz, así que no tengo actualmente la necesidad de un trabajo."

Miró a su alrededor, temblando ante la idea de tener que esperar en este sucio establecimiento. No podía imaginar que otro trabajo este hombre pudiera ofrecerle.

Gordo Sam tenía el ceño fruncido.

_"No soy un hombre agradable y no ha habido ningún error, chica", dijo, con la comisura de los labios regordetes movidos hacia abajo en una mueca de enojo. "Tu tío se llama Billy Swan, ¿verdad?"

_"Bueno, sí," dijo Bella dubitativamente. "¿Lo conoce?"

_"¿Qué si lo conozco?" La risa Gordo Sam fue un bufido.

_"¿Qué si lo conozco? El hijo de puta me debe seiscientos créditos. Y viendo la forma de obtener dos créditos extra, me envió a ti como forma de pago."

_"No puede hablar en serio -¡Debe estar bromeando!" Bella se quedó sin aliento, no pudiendo asimilar la enormidad de la situación.

_"No es broma, chica. Tu tío me debe mucho. El bueno para nada hijo de puta que es, no me pagó por varios meses. Diciéndome sobre su sobrina, sin embargo, me dijo que serías digna de pagar toda la deuda." Gordo Sam la miró de reojo apreciativo. "No se puede decir que estaba equivocado, No."

_"Pero... pero no importa lo mucho que le deba, yo no tengo la culpa", protestó Bella. "Y él no puede... ofrecerme a usted como un coche viejo que ya no quiere para cubrir sus deudas. ¡No es mi dueño!"

_"De hecho, por leyes de Beta Seis sí, chica. Es su tutor legal hasta que tengas veintitrés y viendo que acabas de cumplir veintidós no hace mucho tiempo, significa que pasarás unos buenos diez meses en la Tierra. Lo cuál debería ser tiempo suficiente para que me puedas pagar los créditos que me debe." Se rió, un sonido denso, codicioso que se arrastró en la piel de Bella. "Un montón de tiempo. Sólo mírate, tetas paradas, trasero firme, el pelo largo, chocolate y los ojos grandes y marrones. Además, soy mejor que irte a un convento, tu coño esta apretado como un avaro con su bolsa y no toman nada más que a vírgenes en esos lugares, por lo que me dicen. Oh sí, los clientes te van a comer, chica. Comerte y rogarte por cada segundo."

_"¿Los clientes? ¿Qué clientes? ¿De qué está hablando?" Bella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, ansiosa, hombres hambrientos ya estaban haciendo fila detrás de ella. Tragando saliva, pensó en la peor de las posibilidades que pudo imaginar. "¿Usted es... este es uno de esos lugares donde las chicas bailan sin... sin ropa?" No veía cómo podían subirse a un escenario y quitarse la ropa delante de un montón de hombres, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer este sonriente gordo apestoso, que decía que ella le pertenecía?

_"¡Oh, no, chica -ese no es el tipo de negocio que tengo aquí." Gordo Sam sacudió la cabeza, la barbilla sucia de su cuello rebotaba.

_"Oh, bueno". Bella sintió una oleada instantánea de alivio, pero duró poco.

_"No, La Zona Erógena no es de strippers, es un burdel. Uno verdadero de clase alta también, debo añadir. No como los que están en el camino, el Palacio del Coño y La Polla Hábil". Se limpió las uñas ennegrecidas en el chaleco manchado de rojo, pareciendo satisfecho de sí mismo. "Y ahora que estás aquí, apuesto a que subirá aún más. Sí, creo que podemos empezar a recibir reales caballeros como clientes una vez que te anunciemos y que sepan que tu apretado coño de convento está a la venta."

_"¡Oh mi diosa!" Bella se puso una mano en la boca para cubrir el grito que quería salir. Ciertamente no estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que estaba diciendo. Seguramente no la quería para que fuera una... una... pero la mente de Bella ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra.

Gordo Sam pareció molesto. "No te preocupes tu lindo ser, todo va a funcionar, chica. No eres la primera que tiene que vender un pedazo de trasero para hacerse camino en la galaxia. Y te diré algo, si eres buena en lo que haces te dejaré quedarte después de los diez meses que estés y hacerte un pequeño retoque. Puedes tener una vida agradable abriendo tus piernas, y proporcionándoles el trato adecuado a los clientes y darles lo que quieren."

_"Pero-pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo ", declaró Bella.

"Por favor, yo... nunca he hecho nada como esto antes. Estaba a punto de hacer un voto de celibato y convertirme en una sacerdotisa de la Diosa de la Luz. No puedo quedarme aquí en este lugar y hacer... lo que me está pidiendo que haga."

La frente del Gordo Sam se endureció como lo había hecho durante toda noche.

_"Puedes y lo harás, chica. No lo olvides, ahora me perteneces. Si te digo que atiendas a veinte clientes al día, lo harás. Chuparás penes, follaras penes y los tomara en tu coño y por el culo, ambos al mismo tiempo si decido alquilarte para fiestas. Y adorarás cada minuto de ello o al menos pretenderás lo contrario o más".

Bella retrocedió ante sus crudas palabras y las feas imágenes que se plantaron en su mente. Diosa, realmente esperaba que hiciera eso, realmente esperaba que abriera las piernas a cualquier hombre que la quisiera por dinero. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Bella respiró hondo, temblorosa. Para empezar, tenía que alejarse de la codiciosa mirada de sus ojos, de sus diminutos ojos de cerdo que se arrastraban sobre su cuerpo, sin duda pensando en la cantidad de venta que ganaría.

_"Necesito usar su sanitario, por favor" dijo con voz débil.

Gordo Sam frunció el ceño y acomodo su considerable volumen detrás del barato escritorio de madera.

_"El baño está allí, en la esquina", dijo, asintiendo hacia una estrecha puerta en la esquina de su oficina.

_"Y no creas que vas a escapar trepando por la ventana, no. Tiene barrotes y la única salida es la entrada."

Sin decir una palabra, Bella se levantó de la silla de plástico duro, donde había estado sentada y caminó con las piernas temblorosas al pequeño y estrecho baño que Gordo Sam le había indicado. El interior no era más grande que un armario y un olor fétido salía desde la agrietada taza. Bella puso la tapa y se derrumbó sobre ella, con el rostro que un armario y un olor fétido salía desde la agrietada taza. Bella puso la tapa y se derrumbó sobre ella, con el rostro entre las manos.

Todo es culpa mía. Todo es mi culpa. Es un castigo de la diosa y ¡todo es mi culpa! La idea se movía a través de su mente y Bella sabía que tenía razón. La situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento era causa de sus malos pensamientos y deseos pecaminosos. Era porque no tenía muchas ganas de ir al templo y convertirse en una sacerdotisa y vivir una vida de humildad, pobreza y celibato. Secretamente había pensado que la parte de la humildad y la pobreza no serían tan malas, pero la idea de no casarse, de no tener un hombre entre sus piernas, aunque fuera una vez en su vida era terrible.

Bella siempre había sido una niña curiosa y en su adolescencia había descubierto un montón de videos porno en el extremo posterior del ático donde nadie iba. En el transcurso de los siguientes años, había visto y vuelto a ver cada uno de ellos. Al principio había estado sorprendida y ligeramente disgustada por las extrañas acciones que veía pero con el tiempo se volvió intrigada y excitada. Se quedaba en la oscuridad de noche y pensaba en lo que había visto y soñaba que estaba haciendo las cosas que veía al hombre que ella quería, un hombre que despertaba su cuerpo y la dejaba dolorida por su toque.

Sería alto, moreno y musculoso, igual que el hombre de su video favorito, y estaría desnudo y le haría cosas indescriptiblemente deliciosas a su cuerpo.

Cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron insoportables, Bella llegó hasta sus piernas y se tocó en la zona más prohibida. Era el lugar que se suponía que debía evitar a menos que se estuviera lavando, su madre le había dado instrucciones severamente, y hasta entonces había tenido que lavarse rápidamente y no rezagarse. Pero a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal, Bella no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de separar los labios hinchados de su vagina y acariciar el latido que brotaba de su clítoris hasta tener sensaciones demasiado maravillosas y terribles de nombrar que se apoderaban de ella poniéndola rígida en su estrecha cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gemir en voz alta.

Y ahora esto... este era su castigo por tales pensamientos y acciones, estaba segura. La Diosa de la Luz veía todo, vio todo lo que había hecho, a pesar de que lo había hecho en la oscuridad de la noche, y ahora Bella tendría que pagarlo. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado en secreto a un hombre entre sus piernas? Un grueso pene que abriera su vagina virgen y lo llenara de esperma caliente ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado el tacto, olor, sabor del cuerpo duro de un hombre? ¿Con qué frecuencia se preguntaba qué se sentiría derramarse y qué la penetraran? Y ahora iba a conseguir su deseo, sólo que en lugar de un hombre sería sometida a cientos de personas. Mejor debía matarse ahora antes de que muriera de humillación y dolor.

Mientras Bella buscaba en el estrecho y sucio cuarto de baño algún instrumento de auto-destrucción, oyó una voz que venía desde el otro lado de la delgada pared. Al principio pensó que era Gordo Sam, pidiendo que saliera y para que sirviera a su primer cliente, o tal vez sus primeros veinte, pero para su alivio pronto se dio cuenta que la voz era más ligera y más culta que la del dueño del sucio burdel.

_"Por favor, mi señor está en una desesperada necesidad. El tiempo de su cambio se acerca y una mujer tiene que aplacar su sed."

_"No, no voy a enviarle más a mis chicas." La voz del Gordo Sam era truculenta.

"Ya he enviado a tres y no he visto a ninguna de regreso -y es lo mismo en todo el distrito. Sé muy bien que Sal del Palacio del Coño no le va a vender más y estoy bastante seguro de que ninguna de las otras casas estén tampoco interesadas. No vale la pena el precio, incluso si su oferta es de trescientos créditos."

_"Entonces voy a duplicar el precio de mil seiscientos créditos por una de sus chicas" la voz fuerte y culta suplicaba.

Los oídos de Bella prestaron atención. Seiscientos créditos -era la suma exacta que el Gordo Sam había mencionado que su tío le debía, ¡La misma suma por la que había sido vendida! Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió un poco la puerta estrecha y se asomó con cautela.

El hombre que usaba un uniforme azul oscuro adornado con rojo se paseaba por la alfombra sucia delante del escritorio desordenado del Gordo Sam.

Parecía algún tipo de funcionario de gran categoría y cuando se volvió hacia ella, Bella alcanzó a ver una insignia de color rojo y negro en el pecho de su chaqueta. Era un escudo de armas de algo, estaba segura, aunque no era como ninguno que hubiese visto en la Beta Seis.

_"¿Por qué la chica que quiere tiene que ser de aquí, de todos modos?" Gordo

Sam gruñó, obviamente, listo para que su visitante se fuera. "Hay un montón de prostíbulos alrededor de la galaxia -diablos, un montón en Rigel Nueve de dónde vienes. No tienes que estar regresando a Beta Seis o al barrio Estrella Roja para conseguir una chica que satisfaga a tu amo, quien quiera que sea."

_"¡Pero debo!" El hombre hizo un gesto con agitación. "Es parte de la profecía.

Sólo una chica proveniente de dos estrellas rojas alineadas en el sexto planeta desde el Sol Beta puede ayudar a mi amo."

¿Dos estrellas rojas alineadas? Bella se mordió el labio, pensando mucho. El Sol

Beta sí era una estrella gigante roja y sí estaba en el distrito de Estrella Roja, suponía que tenía sentido. ¿Pero por qué el hombre de uniforme azul estaba tan desesperado por llevarle una chica a su amo que incluso estaba rogándole al Gordo Sam por una de sus prostitutas?

_"No sé de lo que estás hablando y tampoco quiero saberlo", gruñó el dueño del burdel. "Lo único que sé es que no tengo nada para ti."

_"Oh, ¡Sí lo tiene!"

Apenas sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, Bella se encontró saliendo del pequeño cuarto de baño y caminando hasta el criado de uniforme azul. Su mente había estado trabajando con rapidez mientras escuchaba la conversación y, aunque las matemáticas nunca habían sido su tema favorito en la escuela, la aritmética era evidente. Si estaba condenada a una vida de sumisión forzada, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los veintitrés años, al servicio de un hombre, no importaba quién fuera él, era infinitamente preferible que servir a cientos.

_"¡Ah, qué bonita!" El siervo sonrió con gusto hacia ella y se dirigió al Gordo Sam. "¿Quién es esta encantadora criatura? Esta realmente por encima de lo habitual de tu personal."

La cara del Gordo Sam palideció haciendo un petulante ceño fruncido.

_"Es mi última adquisición, amigo, y no está a la venta. Voy a hacer un montón de créditos con ella en los próximos diez meses, así que no la enviaré con gente como tú."

_"Pero seiscientos créditos, era el precio a mi tío le debía", declaró Bella. "Y usted dijo que no le había pagado en meses por lo que era una deuda pendiente. ¿No sería mejor tener todo ese dinero en sus manos ahora, junto, en lugar de esperar a que yo de nuevo haga… para ganarlo?"

Apenas podía forzar las palabras, pero sabía que esta era su única oportunidad para escapar. La tenía que tomar.

Gordo Sam frunció el ceño.

_"Mi objetivo es hacer mucho más que seiscientos créditos vendiendo ese coño virgen tuyo, chica," gruñó. "Así que no trates de hablar-dulcemente para salirte del trato. Me perteneces y voy a hacer que mi dinero valga."

_"Mil doscientos créditos." La voz del criado fue baja y seria. "Seguramente no puedes dejar pasar esta suma, señor. Se trata de un insólito precio por una sola noche con una dama de la noche. ¿Qué dice?"

¿Sólo una sola noche? La mente de Bella se tambaleó ante la idea. Así que ¿Podía estar libre de esta terrible obligación de servicio por una noche? Por supuesto, el convento no la querría después de que su virginidad se hubiera ido, pero estaba segura de que podría encontrar alguna manera de hacerse camino en la galaxia una vez que fuera libre. Miró al sirviente de uniforme azul con agradecimiento y se prometió a sí misma que no importaba lo que su amo pareciera, iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para servirle. Pero las siguientes palabras de Gordo Sam destrozaron su felicidad.

_"Sí, una sola noche de la que nunca vuelven," se burló él. "Pero, bueno, ¿La quieres? Puedes tenerla. Mil doscientos entonces y sin devoluciones."

_"En realidad no. Creo que esta doncella es exactamente lo que mi señor requiere y el precio lo vale." El siervo le sonrió a ella de nuevo pero esta vez Bella no fue tan rápida para devolverle el gesto. De pronto se preguntó qué había pasado con todas las otras chicas que habían pasado la noche con su misterioso maestro.

¿Y qué iba a ser de ella?

Por fin llegaron a la base espacial, mucho más tarde y en circunstancias muy diferentes de las que hubiera creído, pero Bella estaba agradecida, no obstante por ver las altas blancas torres que se levantaban sobre su cabeza.

_"Por aquí, mi señora" dijo el criado con deferencia. La trataba muy bien, como si fuera un jarrón delicado que se pudiera romper, un objeto valioso que tenía que ser protegido. A Bella le gustaba eso, era cómo estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada. Sin duda, después de haber visto los videos, había soñado a menudo con el rudo tratamiento, de un hombre que la tomaría a pesar de lo que dijera o hiciera. Pero apenas había acabado de escapar de las garras de Gordo Sam, no estaba dispuesta a ser ingrata con los buenos modales del sirviente.

_"Gracias," dijo, siguiéndolo en la pasarela móvil. "Quiero que sepa que estoy más que ansiosa por estar al servicio de su amo. Espero que me encuentre aceptable para cumplir con sus... sus necesidades."

El criado, que tenía facciones suaves y oscuros ojos marrones, le sonrió un poco triste, Bella pensó.

_"Espero que así sea, mi señora. Es mi mayor deseo ", dijo. "Ah, pero aquí estamos."

El cohete la llevó tenía los mismos colores que su uniforme azul oscuro con toques rojos. El interior del sofá era afelpado y cómodo y Bella se hundió con gratitud en el que se le indicó.

_"Permítanme informarle al piloto y estaremos en camino." el siervo se tocó la tapa y asintió.

_"No puedo esperar." Bella trató de no bostezar, pero los acontecimientos del día hasta el momento habían sido agotadores. Ahora que se encontraba en un lugar cálido y seguro, sin el gordo malvado que le exigía servir a sus clientes sexualmente, sólo quería descansar. Por supuesto ¿Quién sabía lo que le esperaba en Rigel Nueve? Pero estaba decidida a no pensar en eso.

_"Estará en hiper sueño antes de que lo sepa, mi señora", dijo el sirviente, correctamente interpretando de su reprimido bostezo. "Lo mejor es estar fresca y lista para su encuentro con mi señor."

_"En efecto" murmuró Bella mientras otro bostezo se le escapaba. Oyó que el siervo se iba, seguido por el murmullo de voces masculinas mientras hablaba con el piloto y el pensamiento de que debía tratar de mantenerse despierta durante el despegue. Pero a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, sus párpados caían de agotamiento e incluso antes de que la órbita del cohete apareciera a su izquierda, ya estaba en un profundo sueño.

Soñaba con el hombre de cabello oscuro que había visto en los videos. El hombre que era casi pero no del todo el hombre de sus sueños. En los vídeos, el hombre, que era alto y musculoso, tomaba a una chica con el pelo del color de Bella y la ataba a la cama. Pero mientras, soñaba era Bella, ella misma quien estaba atada...

_"Por favor" murmuró ella mientras el hombre se inclinaba para apretar las cuerdas en sus muñecas. "Por favor, no puedo... Nunca he hecho esto antes."

_"¿Nunca lo has hecho?" Sonrió a ella, sus dientes blancos y brillantes en su moreno rostro. "¿Nunca has estado atada o nunca has sido follada, mi señora?"

_"Nunca", exclamó Bella. Mirando hacia abajo. Se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, sus pezones rígidos, de color rosa y los labios carnosos de su vagina expuestos. Para su sorpresa vio que el montón de suaves rizos chocolates que habían decorado su vagina desde la pubertad habían sido afeitados.

_"Así que ¿Eres virgen?" Le susurró la pregunta en su oído mientras tomaba sus pechos con las manos, como si los pesara, y manoseaba sus pezones suavemente.

_"Lo soy", confesó Bella, retorciéndose para tratar de alejarse de las sensaciones intensamente placenteras que sus manos estaban causando en su cuerpo.

_"Pero no quieres serlo más, ¿verdad? Soñaste que un hombre tocándote... tomándote."

La miró como si la conociera, pellizcando sus capullos de color rosa apretados hasta que gimió por las agudas sensaciones de placer que enviaban a su resbaladizo sexo.

_"S-sí", susurró, sintiendo que era inútil mentir. Él sabía sus secretos de alguna manera. Sabía lo que realmente deseaba.

_"Pero tus deseos no son los de una joven tímida, insegura por su virginidad. Tú quieres hacerlo todo", la acusó el hombre. "Quieres sentir una lengua dentro de tu vagina, así como una polla." Se sentó de nuevo por un momento y se acarició su propio eje duro del que caían gotas de líquido pre-eyaculatorio, como perlas diminutas. "Y quieres hacer una mamada también. Quieres ser tomada con las manos y rodillas, forzadas en sumisión, incapaz de correr o esconderte cuando llegue a ti, incapaz de cerrar las piernas para su asalto. Incapaz de hacer nada más que abrir tus piernas y someterte a su polla dentro en tu vagina, para entregarte rendida a él por completo cuando te folle."

Sus palabras enviaron un profundo escalofrío de necesidad a través de todo el desnudo cuerpo de Bella.

_"Sí." Sintió vergüenza al admitirlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, todo lo que dijo de ella era cierto.

_"Una virgen con el alma de una puta." El hombre asintió como si confirmara algo que había sospechado por mucho tiempo.

_"N-no sé lo que quieres decir" protestó ella con una voz que temblaba de deseo.

_"Lo sabrás. Y no te preocupes." Pasó sus grandes manos, calientes por su desnudo y tembloroso cuerpo lentamente, con una luz brillando en sus oscuros ojos. "No vas a ser virgen por mucho tiempo. No a dónde vas."

_"Eres..." Bella lo miró con temor. "¿Me vas a tomarme? ¿A follarme?", Preguntó obligándose a decir las palabras.

_"No." Lo negó mientras ahuecaba su coño desnudo, acariciando sus hinchados pliegues resbalosos con un dedo suavemente. "Sólo estoy aquí como un mensajero, mi señora. Para decirle lo que puede esperar." De repente metió dos dedos en su coño y Bella se arqueó en la cama, gimiendo de dolor y de placer ante la sensación de tener finalmente a un hombre tocándola de la forma en que había deseado durante tanto tiempo...


	2. LA PRISIONERA

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen la historia es de evangeline Anderson y los pesonajes de Stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos muchas gracias besos

la historia contiene lenguaje muy vulgar y escenas calientes el sensible abstenerse

La Prisionera

_"Dese prisa, mi señora. El maestro la espera y no hay mucho tiempo para su preparación."

Bella se despertó para ver al sirviente que la había comprado a Gordo Sam la miraba ansiosamente. Parecía estar descansando en algo suave y cómodo, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no era el sofá blando en que se había quedado dormida.

_"¿Dónde estoy?", Preguntó, incorporándose poco a poco y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza. Se sentía un poco mareada y su nuevo entorno bailaba a su alrededor en un círculo vertiginoso. Cuando las cosas por fin se enfocaron, vio que estaba en un dormitorio en un suave, espeso colchón. En lo alto del dosel verde oscuro que estaba hilado de oro que coincidía con la colcha en la que estaba sentada. Alfombras de vivos colores estaban esparcidas por el suelo de mármol y hacia una pequeña puerta de oro a su derecha, vio una nube de vapor que se elevaba desde una bañera de oro.

_"Está en el palacio real de Rigel Nueve", le dijo el siervo. "Cuando la nave aterrizó aún estaba tan profundamente dormida que me fue imposible despertarla. Así que con cuidado la transportamos aquí a fin de no perturbar su sueño. Pero ahora es tiempo de que despierte y se prepare para conocer a mi señor."

_"Oh, sí, su señor. Lo recuerdo," Murmuró. Vagamente recordó un sueño inquietante, algo acerca de ser atada desnuda a una cama. Pero el sueño se desvaneció cuando el sirviente la apuro a levantarse y la llevó con otro sirviente, esta era una mujer, que él le había prometido que se haría cargo de ella.

_"Un baño caliente es justo lo que necesita", dijo la sirvienta que matronalmente se había hecho cargo de ella. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero debemos hacerla lucir excelente para el maestro." Llevó a Bella al baño y la ayudó a desvestirse y meterse en la bañera humeante de oro.

Bella se mostró reacia a quitarse la ropa delante de otra persona, incluso una mujer, pero la criada que cuidaba de ella estaba tan desconectada acerca de todo el asunto que sentía que no tenía otra opción. Una vez en el agua caliente con aroma a flores, todas sus reticencias desaparecieron mientras el calor suave empapaba sus cansados huesos. No se había relajado durante más de cinco minutos antes que la voz de la sirvienta interrumpiera su soledad.

_"Y ahora es el momento de afeitarla."

_"¿Afeitarme?" Bella se sentó en la bañera, y la mujer le dio una mirada aprensiva. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

_"En sus regiones inferiores, mi querida. Debe estar en forma para ver al maestro."

Bella miró a los suaves rizos chocolates en su montículo, que se arremolinaban suavemente en el agua tibia. "¿Su maestro demanda que me afeite antes de que ni siquiera me vea?"

_"Se trata de su preferencia, sí." La mujer sostenía una navaja pequeña en la mano. "¿Quiere hacerlo o lo hago yo?"

Bella no tenía ni siquiera que pensarlo.

_"Yo lo haré." Se volvió de espaldas modestamente, contenta de que la navaja fuera del tipo que podía usar bajo el agua. "¿Así que su maestro es tan monstruoso que no va a ver a una mujer a menos de que esté perfectamente preparada?"

Esperaba una respuesta, pero cuando no llegó se volvió hacia la sirvienta, una vez más. A su alrededor sorprendida, el rostro de matrona estaba pálida y le temblaban los labios.

_"¿Está bien?", Preguntó Bella con preocupación. Tal vez la sirvienta estaba teniendo algún tipo de ataque. Pensó en pedir ayuda y luego se estremeció ante la idea de la sala llena de extraños, mientras que estaba sentada desnuda en el baño. Pero si tuviera que...

_"Yo... Perdóneme, mi señora", dijo la sirvienta, al fin, recuperándose, lo que fue un pequeño alivio para Bella. "Es sólo que... mi amo no es un monstruo. No en realidad, sabe. Es muy amable y muy generoso y... y no puede evitar esta situación."

Bella sintió un escalofrío filtrarse en ella.

_"¿Cuál es esa situación?", Preguntó, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

_"Estamos tomándonos demasiado tiempo, mi señora. Vamos, no hay tiempo para charlas ociosas -debe estar vestida y en la cámara de mi señor en media hora." Parecía de nuevo rápida y profesional mientras ayudaba a Bella a salir de la bañera y la envolvía en una toalla gruesa, suave y esponjosa, pero la duda y miedo se permanecieron en el fondo de la mente de Bella, no obstante. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando aquí en el palacio de Rigel Nueve?

No tuvo tiempo para preguntárselo mucho debido a que la sirvienta la llevó de nuevo al dormitorio y le entregó unas ropas que ponerse.

_"¿Realmente esperas que me ponga esto?" Bella miró la débil y transparente ropa en la cama con incredulidad.

La sirvienta frunció el ceño.

_"Debe usar lo que se le indica para conocer al amo. ¿Quiere le ayude a ponérselo?"

Bella leyó la mirada determinada en los ojos de la mujer y supo que significaba que le pondría el traje por la fuerza si era necesario.

_"No, no," dijo a toda prisa. "Voy a usar lo que sea necesario. Pero..." Vaciló con delicadeza. "¿Podría tener algo de privacidad?"

La sirvienta dejó escapar un Mmmm, pero se volvió y salió de la habitación. _"No tiene más que diez minutos," dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de madera ricamente tallada atrás ella. "El maestro la espera antes de que salgan las lunas gemelas."

Bella no veía que cosa tenía que ver la salida de las lunas con el asunto, pero no había tiempo para preguntar. Arrojó la mullida toalla en la que había estado envuelta y se puso la parte superior del primer conjunto. Era una fina blusa de seda de gasa y el material era a la vez sumamente apretado y extremadamente suave. A través de ella se podían ver claramente sus duros pezones, endurecidos por el miedo y el deseo. Miró a su alrededor pero no había ropa interior que usar debajo de él y ocultar su exposición. Bueno, obviamente así era como el amo quería que se presentara. Bella fue por la parte inferior del traje.

Para cubrir su sexo había un pequeño par de lo que se suponían debían ser las bragas. Pero en verdad no cubrían casi nada. Un triángulo de seda pequeña se adjuntaba a varias cuerdas de seda, pero cuando se puso la tanga, Bella se encontró con que tenía que elegir entre cubrir el montículo de su vagina o los labios, ya que no era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar tanto. Trató de jalarlo y cubrir un poco de cada uno y terminó con el triángulo colocado de manera que sólo la parte superior de su monte vagina y la raja estuvieron expuestos y la mayoría de sus labios suaves, quedaron cubiertos. Sin embargo, la cadena en la parte inferior del triángulo resbalaba sobre su sexo y frotaba sus pliegues interiores hasta que pensó que se volvería loca. Usar algo que parecía hecho para estimular su cachondo clítoris iba a garantizar que sus muslos internos estuvieran húmedos con miel mucho antes de que se encontrara con misterioso del amo cara-a-cara. Se preguntaba si eso era lo que él quería, verla excitada, tan caliente con tanta necesidad que fuera incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma. Bueno, suponía que podría preguntárselo cuando lo viera, si se atrevía.

Reflexionando sobre el resto del traje, Bella tiró de la falda de seda que flotaba a su alrededor como una nube. Su ranura alta llegaba casi hasta el fondo de su ombligo, mostrando en lugar de ocultar las diminutas bragas que seguían frotando su coño excitado. Un par de zapatillas blandas completaban el equipo.

Se observó en el gran espejo que estaba colgado en la pared opuesta y se sonrojó. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma en este tipo de traje. Debería estar en el Templo de la Luz en este momento, con el pelo cortado como sacrificio a la diosa y usando una modesta túnica larga y blanca que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. En cambio, estaba vestida como el peor tipo de puta, a punto de vender su virginidad a un hombre misterioso que nunca había conocido. Y sin embargo, una parte de ella, la parte que nunca había tenido muchas ganas de ir al templo, desde el principio, estaba sólo un poco excitada.

¿Cuál sería la apariencia de su nuevo Amo? ¿Iría a ser alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos penetrantes como el hombre que había visto en los videos porno? ¿Iba demandarle que se humillara y arrodillara delante de él para tomar su pene en su boca? Y después, ¿Cómo iba a tomarla? ¿Desde atrás como un animal? O ¿Demandaría que lo montara y cabalgara con su pene llenando su vagina? Sólo pensar en esas cosas le hacía sentir la vagina caliente e hinchada con necesidad.

Pero antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar, un golpe seco sonó en la puerta haciéndole saber que era hora de irse. Era hora de conocer a su nuevo amo.

Bella dejó la seguridad de su dormitorio vacilante, insegura de lo que la sirvienta que esperaba, digiera. Sin embargo, la mujer la miró de arriba abajo y asintió en señal de obvia aprobación.

_"Muy bien, mi señora. Ya es hora de irse." Llevó a Bella por el impecable palacio que consistía en muchas salas grandes llenas de ricos muebles y hermosas obras de arte. Tapices gruesos que debían haber tardado años en tejerse por muchas manos, adornaban las paredes y los pisos de mármol. Pinturas eróticas de hombres y mujeres entrelazados con miradas de éxtasis en sus rostros colgaban por todas partes. Era evidente que el que vivía aquí disfrutaba las cosas buenas de la vida, y adoraba los placeres de la carne.

Placeres que Bella nunca había experimentado. Pero estoy a punto de hacerlo, se recordó, tratando de sosegar sus rodillas que temblaban mientras caminaban.

Sólo espero complacer a este amo, quien quiera que sea.

Por fin, la sirvienta abrió una enorme puerta de madera atada con hierro y le indicó un conjunto de escalones de piedra que conducía a la oscuridad.

_"Aquí tengo que dejarte, mi señora," dijo, asintiendo hacia Bella. "Porque no me atrevo a ir más lejos."

_"¿Pero por qué?" Bella parecía tener miedo, sin saber qué debía hacer. "¿El amo se enojara si usted me acompaña?" Le preguntó, vacilante dando el primer paso y volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás.

_"Está prohibido", dijo la mujer, sin contestar a su pregunta. "Tiene que ir sola. Continúe hacia abajo hasta llegar a la parte inferior y ahí en el calabozo encontrará su destino."

_"¿El calabozo?" Bella podía sentir el miedo que brotaba en ella, pero trató de controlarlo respirando profundamente.

_"Adiós y buena suerte, querida." La mujer le dio una mirada que era a la vez compasiva y severa después, cerró la puerta por la cara de Bella, dejándola en la penumbra.

Bella se quedó allí por un momento, tratando de detener el grito que quería salir de su garganta. Su primer impulso fue golpear en la puerta y demandar que la dejaran escapar pero era evidente que no iba a ayudar nada. No, no había nada que pudiera hacer más que ir por el largo tramo de escaleras y ver lo que le esperaba en la parte inferior.

Y así descendió y se encontró en el calabozo grande, con corrientes de aire. Fue sólo después que vio la cama inmensa y el montón de huesos humanos cuando una voz le llegó.

Una voz que decía:

_"Así que tú eres la víctima más reciente. Bienvenida a la guarida de la bestia, mi señora."

Sorprendida, Bella se volvió rápidamente para ver quién estaba hablando.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para explorar la extraña y siniestra mazmorra y ahora se encontraba con que no estaba sola.

Perdida en las sombras estaba la figura oscura de un hombre. Pero no cualquier hombre, era la criatura más grande que Bella había visto nunca. Elevándose sobre ella, vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones negros andrajosos, era un sólido muro de los músculos. Uno de sus muslos era tan grueso como su delgada cintura y sus hombros eran realmente dos veces más amplios que los suyos. De hecho, Bella habría tenido bastante miedo de él si no estuviera encadenado a la pared del calabozo.

_"Soy Bella." Dio un pequeño paso hacia él, nerviosa al ver las cadenas que lo ataban ante sus ojos. Eran tan gruesas como su muñeca, pero el hombre era tan grande que parecían simples cuerdas unidas a sus enormes miembros. Tenía el pelo negro y espeso apartado de la frente alta y los ojos oscuros brillaban con la luz de las antorchas. Alrededor, de sus abultados bíceps tenían gruesas líneas negras que Bella en un primer momento pensó que eran un segundo grupo de esposas. Pero cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver que eran las marcas de algún tipo, al parecer, dibujados en su piel con tinta indeleble. Cuando movió su cabeza para mirarla, vio que tenía el mismo signo negro dibujado en las bandas a través de sus sienes. Se curvaban hacia adelante como cuernos, que terminan en puntas en la frente.

_"Veo que estás vestida para la ocasión." Su voz profunda retumbó desde su enorme pecho y Bella sintió sus mejillas calientes con un rubor mate. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos tímidamente, esperando que no pudiera verla muy cerca para que no viera que iba casi desnuda en la penumbra.

La falda dividida y la blusa estaban muy lejos de ser lo que esperaba vestir para aquel momento -la larga y blanca túnica del convento que cubría todo, desde el cuello hasta los tobillos-. Pero teniendo en cuenta la actitud inflexible de la sirvienta que la había conducido hasta aquí, había estado obligada a ponérselo o ir desnuda al calabozo, una idea impensable sin importar cuál fuera su último propósito.

_"Ellos... los criados parecían pensar que era necesario", murmuró. Estaba empezando a hacerse una idea muy mala de su situación. La sensación de que debería haberse quedado en su planeta natal Beta Seis. Sin importar qué tan sombrío fuera su futuro con el Gordo Sam, no hubiera estado en una mazmorra con un montón de huesos. Pero estaba aquí y no había vuelta atrás.

Aclarándose la garganta, dio otro paso hacia el musculoso hombre atado y lo miró a los ojos.

_"¿Es... usted un prisionero? ¿Un preso de la bestia de la que hablan?" Le preguntó, buscando en sus oscuros ojos alguna pista sobre su identidad ya que no hacía ningún esfuerzo para presentarse.

_"Me dijeron que iba a encontrar a un hombre aquí", continuó en voz alta, sin aliento. "Un hombre al que tengo... que servir." Las palabras atascaban en su garganta y tuvo que expulsarlas. Era difícil admitir, incluso para sí misma lo que tenía que hacer aquí en el calabozo, mucho menos en voz alta a un extraño.

_"Es una buena manera de decirlo." Se rió, con un profundo rumor teñido de amargura. "Sí, mi señora, soy un prisionero aquí. Un prisionero de mis propios deseos oscuros. Un preso de una maldición puesta en mí hace cinco largos años."

_"¿Deseos?" Bella sabía que debía de preguntar acerca de la maldición, pero que no era la palabra que le había llamado la atención.

_"Ciertamente". Rió con dureza y una las cadenas que lo ataban a la pared se sacudió resonando contra la piedra húmeda.

Bella se había acostumbrado a la luz tenue y ahora, por alguna razón se encontró viendo los pantalones negros rasgados que llevaba el hombre encadenado. Reprimió un grito ahogado cuando vio aumentando el grueso bulto entre sus musculosos muslos, el estiramiento de la oscura tela que la cubría. ¿Qué rayos, Diosa... querida del cielo, era ese su pene? Bella nunca había visto uno de verdad a pesar de que había visto un montón en los prohibidos videos porno que había visto. Pero nada de lo que había visto podía compararse con el enorme eje entre las piernas del prisionero. Era más grueso que su muñeca y la parte superior sobresalía de la cintura de los deshilachados pantalones y llegaba casi hasta su ombligo. La cabeza púrpura, en forma de ciruela latía contra su plano abdomen y llegaba casi hasta su ombligo. La cabeza púrpura, en forma de ciruela latía contra su plano abdomen y había una gota perlada de líquido pre-eyaculatorio rebordeando su orificio.

Diosa. Bella sintió que su boca se secaba mientras daba otro paso adelante, con los ojos congelados a la vista delante de ella. Al estar cerca del prisionero, podía oler su almizcle, un olor profundo como el cuero, especias exóticas y saladas. El olor de un hombre que la necesitaba. Parecía invadir todos sus sentidos a la vez y hacerla perder la razón. Tenía la extraña necesidad de alcanzarlo y tocarlo, considerar la longitud de su espesor en la palma de su mano y probar su textura, para saber finalmente como un pene real se sentiría... Pero era un perfecto desconocido, no podía hacer tal cosa.

_"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Su voz profunda se burlaba. "Tienes que perdonar mi estado de excitación pero al ver tus senos firmes y dulces y la rendija de tu sexo, de la manera en que aparecen hace que sea difícil controlar mis reacciones."

Con las mejillas encendidas, Bella obligó sus ojos a ir lejos de la vista erótica entre sus muslos y la espalda hasta su rostro moreno.

_"D-dime acerca de tu maldición," balbuceó ella, sin saber qué más decir. "¿Por qué estás encadenado a la pared en este lugar oscuro y terrible?"

_"Te diré lo que quieras saber, si sólo me das un poco de alivio." Asintió hacia abajo a su enorme eje que sobresalía de la parte superior de sus pantalones y se movía incómodo. "Me han encadenado aquí, así que no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo y cómo puedes ver, tengo una horrible necesidad de ayuda." Sus palabras eran amargas y sarcásticas, como si no esperara su ayuda, pero para su sorpresa, Bella se encontró realmente teniendo en cuenta su petición.

Volvió a mirar su pene palpitantemente, enojado todavía goteando líquido pre-seminal contra de su vientre plano y se le ocurrió de pronto que sufría de dolor, casi en agonía. La compasión la inundó, así como la compulsión extraña de tocarlo de nuevo. Era tan grande y dolor, casi en agonía. La compasión la inundó, así como la compulsión extraña de tocarlo de nuevo. Era tan grande y fuerte y, sin embargo una persona cruel lo había dejado encadenado aquí, quizás como una ofrenda a la bestia de la que le habían hablado. Se había nombrado un prisionero de sus pasiones y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para saciarse. Y se veía un poco como el hombre de sus sueños, aunque nunca había imaginado al hombre de sus sueños tan grande e imponente.

_"Yo... Voy a tratar de ayudarte", dijo vacilante, dando un paso más cerca de él. "A pesar de que no puedo ser muy buena en eso. Nunca he..." Sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de terminar. Era evidente que el hombre de cabello oscuro necesitaba acciones, no palabras. Sintiendo un cosquilleo de extraña excitación, se inclinó y le desabrochó el pantalón negro ajustado, liberando la longitud de su rígido eje.

Por un momento se quedó mirando, sin saber por dónde empezar. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor del enorme cuerpo del prisionero, irradiaba contra el suyo y su olor oscuro, almizclado seguía llenándole la cabeza, pero no tenía sentido quedarse de pie allí mirando fijamente.

Valientemente se adelantó y tomó su longitud en la palma de su mano.

_"¡Dioses!" Gimió el prisionero desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante, presionando su eje con fuerza contra la mano con una urgencia, la que hablaba de su necesidad.

Bella lo acarició con asombro, finalmente sorprendida, de sentir algo que con lo había fantaseado sola durante tanto tiempo. Estaba caliente y palpitante en su mano y, sin embargo la textura de su piel era tan suave como pétalos de rosa.

Era como sostener una barra de hierro al rojo cubierto de terciopelo que latía al ritmo de su corazón. Experimentalmente trató de envolver con sus pequeños dedos helados todo el camino alrededor y descubrió que no podía, era demasiado gruesa. Acarició el largo eje como pudo y sintió una extraña emoción correrle por la espalda ante sus gemidos y las maldiciones que salían de sus labios llenos con cada toque.

Inesperadamente, una imagen se formó en su mente. ¿Cómo sería tener este enorme miembro no en sus manos, sino llenando su vagina? Bella no tenía idea de cómo iba a encajar en su apretada vagina, pero la idea de él abriéndole las piernas y presionando la larga, espesa, palpitante carne en su vagina apretada no salía de su cerebro. ¿Lo disfrutaría, como las mujeres en el video porno parecían hacerlo? ¿O le dolería cuando violara su barrera y chocara toda la longitud espesa contra su carne dentro de su vagina? ¿Iba a querer quedarse dentro de ella cuando se corriera y si era así, iba a ser capaz de sentir que se corría, palpitando en su interior mientras llenaba su vagina con su semen?

_"¡Dioses! Estoy cerca... tan cerca ", jadeó, trayéndola a la realidad de la fantasía viva a la que se había entregado, mirando hacia su parte inferior, Bella vio que la gota de líquido pre-seminal en la punta de su pene se había convertido en un río que corría por encima de su vientre plano. Era brillante y a la tenue luz de las antorchas y por alguna razón se encontró queriendo probarlo.

¿Me atreveré? Bella había visto el acto realizado con bastante frecuencia en los videos porno y, sin embargo nunca había soñado con realizarlo ella misma.

Honestamente, nunca había pensado quererlo. Pero había algo en la impotencia del hombre encadenado y el poder que sentía cuando lo acariciaba que la hacía quererlo mucho más. Después de todo, había venido a él vestida con un traje que mostraba claramente sus apretados pezones y la raja del coño y hacía peor su necesidad. ¿No se lo debía a él, aunque era un desconocido, ayudarle de cualquier manera que pudiera?

Sin detenerse a pensar en ella, Bella se dejó caer de rodillas ante él. Ignorando la piedra dura y fría contra de su carne mientras se adelantaba, frotando la longitud dolorida de su grueso miembro contra su mejilla. Su almizcle era más fuerte aquí, una mezcla embriagadora de cuero y especias que la hacía sentir borracha de necesidad. Podía sentir sus pezones latiendo acorde con su deseo y entre sus piernas el trocito de seda que le servía de bragas estaba empapado de sus jugos. ¿Por qué la idea de probar a este hombre, de chuparlo, la ponían tan excitada, que era una cuestión que no podía responder. Sólo sabía que quería ayudarlo, quería darle placer hasta que viera el chorro de esperma caliente salir de la punta de su pene.

_"Dioses", murmuró otra vez, mirándola. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

_"Ayudándote." Bella le acarició de nuevo y levantó la vista para encontrar sus oscuros ojos tan llenos de necesidad. "¿Quieres que me detenga?" Sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó y dio con la boca abierta un suave beso en la coronilla de su pene. El eje que sostenía en la mano, saltó en respuesta al tacto suave y cuando se retiró pudo saborear la sal, el sabor ligeramente amargo de su capa pre-eyaculatoria en sus labios. La lamió pensativa y decidió que le gustaba el sabor y miró hacia arriba de nuevo viendo que la miraba.

_"Sería un tonto si te pidiera que pararas", murmuró con voz ronca. "Pero lo confieso, tu buena voluntad por llevarme a tu boca para aliviar mi dolor me sorprende."

_"Casi tanto como me sorprende a mí", dijo Bella demasiado bajo para que él escuchara. Pero se había comprometido ahora y quería llevar el acto hasta el final. Se inclinó de nuevo, esta vez sin atreverse a tomar toda la cabeza de su pene en forma de ciruela en la boca. No estaba segura de cuánto más podría encajar, pero la cabeza por lo menos la podía manejar, y disfrutó chuparla y explorar hasta su orificio resbaladizo en la parte superior de la punta con de su rosada y pequeña lengua. El prisionero se quejó de nuevo y presionó suavemente en su boca. Bella se lo permitió, abriendo ampliamente los labios para acomodar una o dos pulgadas de su eje. Pronto estaba chupándolo con suavidad pero con urgencia entre sus labios mientras succionaba y lamía para obtener más de su salado líquido pre-seminal.

Mientras lo acariciaba en su boca, hablaba en voz baja y ronca, haciéndole saber lo mucho que amaba la sensación de sus labios suaves y dulces, de su lengua contra de su eje.

_"Eres hermosa arrodillada así", susurró mientras Bella trabajaba para meter más de su miembro en su dispuesta garganta. "Sólo verte me dan ganas de romper estas cadenas y unirme a ti. Quiero enterrar mi cara entre tus largas piernas. Quiero apartarte las pequeñas bragas de seda que tienes en tu vagina y comerte dulcemente hasta que gimas y jadees. Quiero presionar mi lengua en el interior de tus pliegues y te sienta temblar mientras te corres por mí."

_"Mi señor" murmuró Bella, por fin, retirándose por un momento de su erección palpitante. "Me haces sonrojar con esa forma de hablar. Ni si quiera te conozco."

_"Y sin embargo eres tan amable en traerme alivio, aunque sólo sea por un momento," rugió él.

_"No te he dado ningún alivio hasta el momento," dijo Bella, mirando su pene aún duro.

_"Pero me has llevado directo hasta el borde", le dijo. "Mejor acaba con tus manos. Si me llevas a tu boca otra vez no voy a ser capaz de aguantarme."

_"¿Quieres decir que... te correrías en mi boca?" Bella se sonrojó mientras hablaba. Era otro acto que había presenciado, y nunca podría desempeñar. Y, sin embargo se encontraba extrañamente intrigada por la idea. ¿Quería tener el miembro del prisionero en la boca y sentir el pulso de su grueso pene contra de su lengua mientras él brotaba esperma caliente en su garganta?

_"No te lo pediré", dijo el prisionero, pero todos los músculos de su enorme cuerpo estaban tensos con la necesidad de liberación.

_"Lo que has hecho es un favor mayor del que cualquiera de tus predecesoras me han demostrado."

Bella quiso preguntar de qué predecesoras estaba hablando, pero de nuevo, sintió que necesitaba más acción que palabras. Miró los ojos oscuros y amargos del prisionero y luego los bajó con suavidad a la cabeza que la quemaba de su miembro, una vez más.

_"No hace falta que me lo pidas", murmuró.

_"Me complace darte alivio." Dobló la cabeza una vez más, tomó la cabeza en forma de ciruela y metió gran parte de su eje como pudo entre los labios y comenzó a lamer y chupar de una manera que no dejaba ninguna duda en cuanto a su intención.

_"¡Dioses!" Él movió la cabeza hacia atrás, sus caderas brincaron, y ella sintió una oleada de poder puro que pareció saltar entre ellos. Y después él se corrió, se corrió con fuerte borbotones salados por su dispuesta garganta mientras Bella seguía adelante y lo instaba a dejarse ir.

Descubrió que su semen estaba caliente y espeso y delicioso por completo. El olor picante oscuro de él parecía impregnar su esencia, por lo que no era una tarea en absoluto a tragar los chorros calientes que bombeaba a la parte posterior de su garganta. Se sorprendió vagamente de encontrarse a sí misma no menos disgustada por su propio afán de beber todo lo que tenía que dar. De hecho, estaba más excitada que nunca con sus pezones punzantes contra la blusa de seda fina y su vagina hinchada y caliente con necesidad.

Por fin, dejó de correrse y Bella se alejó de mala gana, lamiendo las esquinas de su boca como un gato tratando de obtener los últimos restos de crema. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, su pene de roca sólida entre sus muslos no bajó ni un poco. De hecho, parecía estar más duro y dolorosamente erecto que nunca.

_"¿Por qué... por qué no estás satisfecho?"

Miró desde el eje que pulsaba hasta el prisionero con ansiedad.

_"Lo siento, mi señor, lo hice lo mejor que pude para ti."

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento. Cuando los abrió, estaban llenos de un tormento como nada que Bella nunca hubiera visto antes.

_"No es culpa tuya, pequeña," dijo con sorprendente delicadeza.

_"Hiciste todo lo posible y mucho más que cualquiera de las otras chicas desventuradas que mis siervos han traído aquí."

_"¿Las otras chicas?"

Bella se puso de pie y frunció el ceño.

_"Pero entonces... ¿Y la bestia de la que hablaste antes?"

No se sorprendió al escucharlo. Si bien atado y desnudo, el hombre inmenso tenía un aire de nobleza en él que no se podía negar.

Asintió con cansancio.

_"Soy Yo."

_"Pero ¿por qué estás encadenado como un preso? ¿Y qué hay de la bestia de la que has hablado antes?"

Ahora que le había dado la liberación, Bella encontraba su curiosidad poderosamente excitada.

Suspiró y tuvo la sensación de que se habría frotado los ojos o se pasaría una mano por el pelo en señal de frustración si sólo sus manos hubieran estado libres.

_"Soy ambos el amo y el prisionero. Como te dije antes, estoy bajo una maldición. Y por eso también soy la bestia."


	3. LA MALDICION

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen la historia es de evangeline Anderson y los pesonajes de Stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos muchas gracias besos

la historia contiene lenguaje muy vulgar y escenas calientes el sensible abstenerse

capitulo 3

La Maldición

_"¿Eres la bestia?"

Bella lo miró fijamente pensando que debía haber algún error.

_"Te ves lo suficientemente humano para mí, mi señor."

_"Puedes llamarme Edward, pequeña." Suspiró. "No tendrás mucho tiempo para llamarme así."

Bella sintió el dedo frío del miedo en la parte posterior de su cuello con su

tono inhóspito, pero estaba decidida a no demostrárselo.

_"Si me permites llamarte Edward entonces, me puedes llamar Bella", dijo

enérgicamente.

Mirando a su alrededor a las sombras de polvo, se encontró un desvencijado taburete de madera de tres patas y tiró de él para acercarlo y poder mirarlo mientras hablaba.

_"Y ahora, comencemos por el principio, por favor. Háblame de la maldición. ¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Y ¿Cómo puede romperse?"

_"No puede romperse." Había tristeza y dolor en su profunda voz. "O por lo

menos, no por las que han venido antes a intentarlo. Pero te diré cómo ocurrió."

_"Por favor".

Bella se inclinó con los codos hasta sus rodillas y lo miró con curiosidad, deseosa de escuchar el relato.

_"Soy el legítimo gobernante de Rigel Nueve", comenzó el prisionero que ahora sabía que se llamaba Edward.

_"Hace cinco años, después de la prematura muerte de mis padres ascendí al trono y comencé a buscar una novia para gobernar a mi lado. Estaba decidido a encontrar a alguien con coraje e integridad, así como con belleza por lo que mi búsqueda fue larga. Un día, una hermosa nave de oro aterrizó en nuestro puerto espacial y la mujer que bajó pidió una audiencia conmigo." Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Muchas veces he deseado habérsela negado, pero tenía curiosidad por lo que se la concedí. Aunque, estoy seguro de que habría encontrado alguna manera de llegar a mí sin importar como."

_"¿Quién era ella, esa extraña mujer?" Bella se encontraba totalmente atrapada en el cuento que estaba empezando a sonar como uno de los cuentos de hadas que su madre le había leído antes de irse a la cama hacía años, cuando era una niña.

_"Era una hechicera del sistema Therran. Tienen la capacidad de doblar la

realidad en extrañas y terribles formas, formas, que no podía siquiera imaginar. Puedes burlarte si quieres, yo me burlé de ella cuando me lo dijo", continuó Edward. "Nadie cree en brujas, maldiciones y magia. No lo creí hasta que fue demasiado tarde."

_"¿Qué te hizo ella?" Bella se estremeció, intrigada por la extraña historia.

_"Me quiso tomar como esposo. Pero creo que lo que realmente quería era

gobernar a través de mí para tener todo el poder y la riqueza de Rigel Nueve y hacer con ello lo que quisiera." Frunció el ceño. "Era muy hermosa, pero yo

quería casarme por amor, encontrar una mujer digna de ser la señora de este

planeta. No una bruja codiciosa, que sólo quería exprimir todo lo que podía de

la posición para su propio placer. Así que me negué".

_"Y ¿Así que ella puso una maldición sobre ti?" Bella no se burlaba de la idea.

Por alguna razón creía en lo que Edward le estaba diciendo.

Él asintió.

_"Una maldición que no puede ser quebrantada. Dijo que como no la

tomaría, no tendría a nadie. Una vez al mes en el momento que las lunas gemelas de Rigel Nueve se juntaban en algún lugar del cielo me convertiría en una bestia y sería salvaje con la mujer que tratara de amar. Cuando pronunció la maldición, desapareció en una nube de humo maloliente y negra dejando las marcas en mis sienes y brazos como los ves ahora." Indicó las extrañas, curvadas marcas negras que le desvirtuaban la piel tan suave de sus bíceps y su frente.

_"¿Qué... En qué clase de bestia que te conviertes?" El miedo recorría su columna vertebral, pero Bella trató de mantener la voz firme.

Edward se encogió de hombros y las cadenas detrás de él tintinearon.

_"Sólo sé lo que me dicen mis siervos. Algunos dicen que todavía me veo parcialmente humano, pero que tomo el aspecto de un animal de la Antigua Tierra que se llamaba Toro, con grandes cuernos curvados y ojos desorbitados. ¿Conoces a la criatura de la que hablo?"

Tragando saliva, Bella asintió. Ella, como la mayoría de los niños en la

galaxia, habían sido instruidos en la escuela sobre el planeta madre, del que

toda la humanidad era descendiente, de los animales de la Antigua Tierra habían sido siempre uno de sus temas favoritos.

_"Así que te conviertes en una bestia y..."

Los ojos oscuros de Edward se llenaron de dolor.

_"En el momento en que me convierto, cuando la maldición me lleva, estoy controlado por una lujuria animal. Me veo obligado a penetrar a la mujer que tenga la mala suerte de estar cerca de mí. Hay un hambre en mí para tomarla, por poseerla por completo y llenarla con mi pene hasta que me corro dentro de ella una y otra vez. Si se resiste a mis avances me... vuelvo violento e incontrolable."

Bella se llevó una mano a la garganta. Sus ojos fueron atraídos de nuevo a la pila de huesos de marfil. Edward debió haber visto lo que estaba mirando, porque cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba llena de auto-odio y dolor.

_"Esos son los huesos de las primeras mujeres que tuvieron la mala suerte de

tratar de romper la maldición. Los guardo aquí para recordarme lo que soy, lo

que puedo ser. Desde hace años he pedido a mis siervos que me encadenen, como me ves ahora, cuando los deseos de la maldición caen sobre mí. Tienen

órdenes para tratar de rescatar a la infeliz mujer de mí, debo soltarla, lo que

hago a menudo. Despido a las que tratan y no acaban muertas, con una generosa recompensa. Muchas lo han intentado, pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha

logrado." Suspiró. "Durante mucho tiempo he querido dejar de tratar y simplemente soportar la maldición una vez al mes, pero el consejo de ancianos

no me escucha. Mientras dure la maldición, no me puedo casar. Y hasta que tenga novia, no puedo tener ningún heredero. Si muero sin dejar a un hijo o hija para tomar mi lugar, todos en Rigel Nueve entrarán en erupción y a una guerra civil."

_"Pero... pero pensé que dijiste que la maldición era inquebrantable." Bella

frunció el ceño. "Y sin embargo, tu siervo, el que me compró y me trajo aquí,

dijo algo acerca de una profecía. ¿Algo alrededor de dos soles rojos en alineación?"

_"Ah, sí, la profecía." Edward se echó a reír con amargura. "Fue una vez una

fuente de esperanza para mí y mis consejeros, pero ha resultado ser una

promesa vacía. Inmediatamente después de que la bruja puso la maldición

sobre mí y fue claro que no era una vana amenaza, una sabia mujer del país se

presentó en mi casa un día. Apareció ante mí y mi consejo y dijo: 'Su Majestad, conozco el dolor que está sufriendo cada mes al momento en que las lunas gemelas se juntan como una sola.' Desde que mantuvimos secretamente oculta mi aflicción, estuve muy sorprendido al escuchar esto.

Algunos de mis concejales querían decapitarla, temiendo que iba a difundir

esos rumores. Pero los detuve, ansioso de escuchar lo que tenía que decir."

_"Y ¿Qué dijo?", Preguntó Bella con impaciencia.

"Dijo que una muchacha me podría liberar de la maldición. Y dijo esta profecía." Cerrando los ojos, Edward recitó en voz baja.

_"Cuando dos estrellas rojas se alineen A seis lugares del sol

Desde Beta viene una niña Quién será la elegida Cuando la pureza conoce al deseo En una virgen y prostituta Saciará al toro de su oscura lascivia

Y la maldición se acabara."

Abrió los ojos y miró a Bella.

"Por supuesto que hubo muchas interpretaciones diferentes y cada uno de mis consejeros tenía una idea diferente de lo que significaba. La mujer sabia desapareció por lo que no pude preguntarle nada más. Pero era mi única esperanza y me aferré a ella, que algún día llegaría una chica que pudiera soportar mi lujuria animal en el momento de mi cambio y que esa chica podría romper la maldición."

Bella estaba pensando mucho, el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes. _"Pero ¿Ya no tienes esperanzas?"

Edward se encogió de hombros desalentado.

_"No parece haber ningún punto. Así que muchas mujeres lo han intentado y han fracasado. Y muchas lo han intentado y murieron."

Asintió a la pila de huesos espantosos de marfil.

_"Tú eres sólo una más en la larga fila, pequeña Bella. Y cuando las lunas gemelas se alcen como una sobre nuestras cabezas -y se van a alzar muy pronto porque lo siento -voy a cambiar de forma y convertirme en una bestia tan horrible que serás incapaz de mirarme." Suspiró. "Si tal es el caso y no te importa tratar de romper la maldición, corre tan rápido como sea posible a la puerta de la mazmorra y llama para ser liberada. Sólo tienes que ser rápida e irte antes de que cambie a mi forma animal. El olor del cuerpo de una mujer madura, especialmente si su vaina está mojada y lista para follar, es demasiado para mí cuando soy una bestia y sin duda romperé mis cadenas e iré tras de ti."

_"Y... y ¿Si no quiero correr? ¿Si quisiera tratar de romper la maldición?" Bella tragó, pero se obligó a continuar. "¿Qué... ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Edward la miró con respeto y asombro en sus ojos oscuros.

_"¿De verdad quieres intentarlo? Ninguna chica en todos estos años ha tenido el valor. Todas corren de mí con miedo cuando escuchan mi historia y ven los huesos de las que lo intentaron antes que ellas."

_"Yo..." Bella arriesgó otra mirada a la pila de huesos y luego se levantó y dio

un paso hacia el hombre atado hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su piel desnuda contra su cuerpo casi desnudo una vez más.

_"No quiero irme sin intentarlo", dijo en voz baja.

Pensó en decirle a Edward de sus antecedentes y la razón de porque pensaba

que podía liberarlo de la maldición, pero sintió que tenía poco tiempo para hablar. Ya sus ojos oscuros estaban tomando un tono más claro y las marcas negras que curvaban su frente y sienes empezaban a pulsar, como si tuvieran un poco de extraña energía mágica.

Afuera, las lunas gemelas debían estar alzándose, incluso mientras hablaban,

pronto se convertiría en un monstruo.

_"¿Qué debo hacer?", Preguntó de nuevo.

Edward la miró desde su inmensa altura y sus oscuros ojos eran ahora casi de oro.

_"Te debes someter", dijo con voz ronca. "Enviar mi pene a tu vagina,

someterte a mi penetración. Pero te lo advierto, no será fácil. Tan grande como estoy ahora, creceré aún más en mi otra forma. Y no seré gentil".

Bella trató de tragar y escuchó un seco click en la parte posterior de su

garganta. ¿Iba realmente a hacer esto? Después de todo, Edward le había

ofrecido una salida fácil -que podía correr al minuto que cambiara y pedir a los criados que la liberaran. Después, todavía con su virginidad intacta, podría

hacerse camino hacia el convento de La Diosa de la Luz y asumir la vida que

sus padres habían planeado para ella.

Pero cuando pensaba en el convento, lo único que podía pensar era la forma en

que nunca más volvería a ver a un hombre, no especialmente un hombre tan

hermoso y fascinante como Edward. Nunca sabría lo que era tocar a un hombre o sentir un miembro entre sus muslos, llenando su vaina de semen. Pensó en el placer que había sentido cuando lo había tocado y probado, ¿Valdría la pena el riesgo de tener placer otra vez? Si se iba al convento, estaría muerta antes de haber siquiera vivido. Considerando que, cuando tratara de romper la maldición, aunque no lo lograra, habría vivido una existencia más verdadera y más emocionante en su hora final de lo que lo habría hecho en la vida al ser una sacerdotisa célibe escondida en un templo sin nada que hacer, sino meditar todo el día. Con ese pensamiento, sabía que había tomando una decisión.

Respiró profundamente, miró a Edward a los ojos.

_"No tengo miedo", dijo, aunque su corazón latía tan fuerte en el pecho que casi se podía oír. "Y me gustaría tratar de romper la maldición."


	4. LA BESTIA

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen la historia es de evangeline Anderson y los pesonajes de Stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos muchas gracias besos

la historia contiene lenguaje muy vulgar y escenas calientes el sensible abstenerse

capitulo 4

La Bestia

_"Muy bien. Pero recuerda, si te quedas y permites ser penetrada por la bestia, no te dejaré ir hasta que me haya saciado. Hasta que haya reclamado completamente tu coño y la halla llenado con mi esperma. ¿Entiendes?"

La voz de Edward era poco más que un gruñido y las marcas negras y espesas en las sienes habían comenzado a cobrar vida. Ya no eran sólo las marcas planas, sino que eran largas, curvados cuernos negros con puntos perversamente agudos se curvaban hacia fuera y atrás a los lados de su frente.

_"E-Entiendo." Bella tragó, de repente se preguntó si esto era tan buena idea

después de todo.

_"Entonces, si realmente deseas probar, quédate allí donde pueda verte y olerte", retumbó. "Y recuerda que no debes luchar. Haga lo que haga, debes someterte. ¿Entiendes?"

_"Sí". Asintió Bella, con el pulso acelerado.

_"Bella, eres muy valiente, pequeña. La mujer más valiente que he conocido.

Ninguna otra ha tenido el coraje de tocarme, llevarme en sus manos, a su boca y beber mi leche." Suspiró y aunque sus ojos eran ahora como anillos de oro macizo y tenía cuernos curvos negros en la cabeza, encontró con que sentía pena por él.

_"Quiero ayudarte. Todavía quiero ayudarte." Bella se mantuvo firme a pesar

de que estaba creciendo en tamaño y la humanidad ir de sus ojos chocolates.

_"Pero me temo... me temo que pueda hacerte daño. Si me despierto de la maldición y te encuentro muerta..." Su voz, ahora era espesa, apenas humana, y cuando flexionaba sus musculosos brazos en sus cadenas éstas crujían alarmantemente.

_"No tengo miedo", dijo Bella a pesar de que era mentira. "Tú... tú no me harás daño".

_"Pero si lo hago..." Sacudió la cabeza, con gesto animal, como una bestia a punto de entrar en celo o de luchar. "No, es... demasiado riesgoso. No... No quiero que te... arriesgues".

_"Me quedo". Bella sacudió la cabeza y se mantuvo firme.

_"¡No... huye... ahora!" Fue su última palabra casi un rugido, y con él, vio lo

último de su humanidad dejando sus ojos chocolates. Era totalmente una bestia ahora, se dio cuenta que lo miraba con asombro. Era casi del doble del tamaño de lo que había sido como hombre y su pene... gran Diosa, su miembro era enorme. Se levantaba entre sus piernas como un garrote, un río de líquido preseminal goteaba de la ancha cabeza. Por un momento Bella sintió pánico

cuando pensó en el enorme toro-hombre en que Edward se había convertido y

que trataría de encajar esa inmensa arma entre sus piernas. Pero se mordió el labio inferior y se mantuvo firme. Le había dado su promesa de tratar de

romper la maldición y lo haría, o moriría en el intento.

Los ojos evidentemente chocolates de la bestia cayeron sobre ella y su labio se curvó en un gruñido. Con una flexión de brazos, rompió las cadenas de pesado metal como si fueran trozos de cuerda y rompió las esposas de sus brazos.

Luego, con un pesado paso pareció sacudir la mazmorra, acechándola.

No debo correr. No debo correr, Bella repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza y, sin embargo, era mucho más fácil decírselo que obedecer la orden en realidad. Era imposible quedarse quieta y esperar a que el enorme monstruo se acercara a ella. Si buscaba en la cara de la bestia todavía podía ver al oscuro Edward, sus hermosos rasgos, pero el hambre ardiente en sus ojos le anunciaban que no era más que una presa para él.

Lentamente, con cuidado, se apartó mientras la bestia avanzada. Podía ser que fuera una cobarde, pero no podía soportar quedarse quieta y esperar a ser descuartiza y comida – simplemente no podía. Tal vez podría llegar a la puerta y después llamar a todos, en voz muy baja para no molestar a la bestia, para que los sirvientes la dejaran salir. Edward había dicho que estaban entrenados para rescatar a las chicas que le traían. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar, podría...

La parte posterior de sus rodillas chocó con algo suave y flexible, y casi se cayó. Arriesgando una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, Bella se dio cuenta de que se había apoyado directamente al lado de la cama ricamente vestida, la que había visto la primera vez que había entrado en el calabozo. Diosa, ¿Ahora qué?

Mientras se preguntaba qué hacer, la bestia de pronto apareció sobre ella.

Bella se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse de miedo mientras su inmensa

parte se cernía sobre ella. Se inclinó, inhalando profundamente y de pronto

sonó la voz de Edward en su mente. El olor del cuerpo de una mujer madura,

especialmente si su vagina está mojada y lista para follar, es demasiado para que lo soporte. ¿Era eso lo que la bestia estaba haciendo, olerla para estar segura de si estaba madura para follarla? ¡Diosa Querida! Temblando, Bella cerró los muslos con fuerza, pero sabía que era inútil. Chupar a Edward y haber tragado su semen antes había vuelto líquida su vagina con deseo. No había forma de que la bestia pudiera evitar oler su aroma. Y al momento en que lo hiciera, estaría en celo. Para penetrarla y llenarla con su semen como

Edward le había advertido. Como para confirmar sus temores la bestia se inclinó y apretó su cara contra su plano vientre, donde la separación de su falda revelaba las pequeñas bragas de seda que apenas cubrían su sexo. Bella retrocedió y gritó al sentir el aliento caliente acariciando el montículo de su vagina. Los desechos húmedos de seda y encaje que la protegían de los avances de la bestia no parecían ser de ninguna protección en absoluto. Luchando con locura, se las arregló para alejarse de él y colocando su cara por primera vez en la cama. Pero tan pronto levantó el trasero al aire para impulsarse hacia adelante sintió una enorme mano en la maraña de tela de su falda de gasa dividida y la rompió quitándosela.

¡Diosa, no! Ahora estaba desnuda por atrás, excepto por el delgado hilo de seda de sus bragas que no cubrían ni siquiera los labios de su hinchada vagina y apenas cubrían su clítoris. Tenía que huir antes de...

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su pensamiento porque en ese momento sintió dos palmas de manos duras y enormes en el interior de sus muslos y extendiéndole las piernas. El movimiento desplegó sus labios vaginales también, abriendo su vaina completamente y exponiendo el delicado interior de color rosa. Bella sintió la tela delgada de sus bragas moviéndose hacia un lado y sabía ahora que incluso el botón de su clítoris estaba completamente fuera. La bestia podía ver todo, y ella no podía hacer nada.

Estaba totalmente indefensa, su coño completamente abierto a sus avances y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Tratando de controlar su pánico, Bella bajó la cabeza y esperó. En cualquier

momento esperaba sentir la cabeza palpitante del monstruoso pene violando su entrada y empujara dentro de su coño virgen y vulnerable. Pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de la cabeza bulbosa, sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente contra el interior de sus muslos. ¿Qué era lo que la bestia planeaba hacer...?

Una caliente, húmeda lengua lamió el exterior de su coño casi dejándola sin

aliento. Diosa, la estaba, la estaba saboreando, tal como ella lo había probado.

"Edward", susurró, preguntándose si de alguna manera podía entenderla.

"Edward, por favor..."

La lengua estuvo de vuelta, esparciéndose por los labios de su vagina esta vez

con un lengüetazo largo y persistente que la dejó sin aliento. Sin saber lo que

estaba haciendo, Bella inclina la pelvis hacia atrás, abriéndose aún más,

dándole un mayor acceso a la bestia a su hinchado sexo. La bestia en la que

Edward se había convertido hacia un sonido profundo y animal de aprobación y apretó más fuerte contra su coño. Lamio el brote palpitante de su clítoris y

chupó con sorprendente suavidad hasta Bella pensó que iba a gritar. Estaba

en sus manos y de rodillas, las caderas inclinadas hacia atrás y la cabeza echada hacia a su espalda mientras jadeaba por el placer que le estaba dando. Sus pechos estaban colgando, después de haber aflojado su blusa de seda blanca y nunca se había sentido tan desnuda y tan indefensa en su vida. Y sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan viva. Pero la bestia no había terminado con ella todavía.

Tomando sus caderas más firmemente en sus enormes manos, presionó hacia

adelante y de repente Bella sintió el espesor resbaladizo de su lengua en su

entrada. Era larga, caliente y exigente.

Diosa, tenía tiempo para pensar. Debe ser tan gruesa y larga como el pene de

cualquier otro hombre. Si no se detiene va a hacer que... La idea fue interrumpida cuando la bestia atravesó su himen y presionó con fuerza y profundo hasta el final de su canal.

Bella gritó una vez por el agudo dolor, y luego bajó la cabeza, jadeando,

mientras la lengua gruesa trabajaba dentro y fuera de su vaina abierta

recientemente. Nunca había esperado que su virginidad fuera tomada de esa

manera, pero no había sido tan malo como había temido. El dolor se había ido,

sustituido por el placer de adormecer su mente mientras la lengua de la bestia seguía comiéndose su coño con una intensidad sin sentido.

_"Edward", jadeó mientras lamía su trasero. "Edward, Oh diosa, se siente... se siente tan bien."

Como si realmente la entendiera, la bestia se movió hacia atrás lo suficiente

como para rasgar su ropa interior y hacerla desaparecer por completo y luego redobló sus esfuerzos en su indefenso sexo. Mientras chupaba y lamía su clítoris, Bella sentía el placer que había estado construyéndose en su interior levantarse como una enorme ola y rodar sobre ella en un torrente de

sentimientos cálidos que la dejaba débil y sin aliento. Tan frecuentemente se

había tocado en la oscuridad de noche en su cama en solitario y nunca había

sentido algo como esto.

_Me vengo, me voy tan fuerte... Se quejó en voz alta con la intensidad del placer y luego por un momento todo se oscureció mientras se desplomaba, no pudiendo soportarlo más.

Cuando llegó, un momento más tarde se dio cuenta que se había derrumbado

sobre la cama y que la bestia la sostenía protectoramente a su lado. La piel y el aroma de especias que había olido, la primera vez cuando había tocado a

Edward, ahora era fuerte en su nariz y los ojos de oro que la estaban mirando parecían tener alguna chispa de la inteligencia, un rayo de humanidad que no había estado allí antes. ¿Podría ser? ¿Estaba realmente comunicándose con él? Bella casi temía tener esperanza.

_"Edward", susurró en voz baja, acariciando la mejilla áspera y pasando la mano por el pelo negro y peludo. "Edward, sé que estás en alguna parte."

La bestia gruñó suavemente, pero no alejó su toque. En su lugar, inclinó la

cabeza y pasó las yemas directo en sus pezones, lo que hizo a Bella suspirar

de placer. Encontró sus ojos que eran atraídos a la zona entre sus piernas al

garrote largo, grueso de su sexo aún palpitando con necesidad. Era tan grande, aún más inmenso de lo que había sido cuando Edward estaba en su sano juicio.

¿Cómo era posible tomarlo todo en su apretada vagina? Y, sin embargo, Bella

tenía la sensación de que era la única manera de ganarle, la única manera de

recuperar su humanidad completa y romper la maldición. Tendría que someterse, como él le había dicho. Tendría que abrir las piernas y dar la

bienvenida al espeso invasor de su vaina y dejar que bombeara en su interior

hasta que la llenara de su semen. Sin embargo, Diosa, ¿podría realmente

hacerlo?

Sí, podía, Bella decidió cuando le aumento la determinación. Ya, a pesar de

los cuernos curvados negros y los ojos de oro, había más de Edward en la bestia que había estado allí antes. La había llamado la mujer más valiente que había conocido y no quería decepcionarlo. Y además, había algo aterrador y

emocionante acerca de tomar algo tan grande, tan grueso en su apretada vaina.

Había disfrutado a fondo la manera en que había sentido su lengua,

penetrándola y sólo podía imaginar lo mucho más profundo y más duro que

sería tener dentro de ella su polla entera.

_"Edward", murmuró, bajando las piernas lentamente, para no asustarlo. "Edward, sé lo que necesitas y lo tengo aquí para que lo tomes." Temblando de miedo y deseo, abrió las piernas más ampliamente mientras acariciaba su enorme eje. Todavía se sentía como de terciopelo sobre acero caliente, pero había mucho más de ella ahora.

¿Me habré vuelto loca? Bella se preguntó mientras le acariciaba el palpitante

pene. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que esto se ajuste dentro de mí? Seguramente me va a romper en dos mientras me penetra con ese enorme eje.

Pero su momento de duda llegó demasiado tarde. La bestia se movía ya por sus muslos y se colocaba en posición entre ellos. Levantándole las nalgas con sus grandes manos, la abrió separándola para tomar su inflamada vagina por

asalto.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior entre sus parejos dientes blancos y trató de

calmar el latido frenético de su corazón. Debido a la forma en que la bestia la

había levantado y le había inclinado la pelvis, podía ver todo lo que estaba

pasando entre sus piernas y no era tranquilizador.

Observaba con alarma como la cabeza ancha, en forma de ciruela encontraba la raja de su coño y comenzaba a frotar a lo largo de ella con movimientos largos y lentos. Las bragas de seda tenue se habían caído, dejándola completamente desnuda, un hecho que la bestia había aprovechado para extender los labios de su vulva con la cabeza de su miembro y difundir líquido caliente pre-seminal sobre su desnudo, palpitante clítoris.

Bella gemía mientras veía a la bestia jugando en ella, como si supiera lo que

estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué no simplemente no la tomaba ya? ¿Por qué esta

seducción lenta, jugando con su placer mientras exploraba su indefensa vagina?

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, la bestia cambió de posición y la amplia cabeza de su pene finalmente encontró la entrada de su coño. Bella se quedó sin aliento, antes de que la punta de su eje entrara al interior de su lisa vaina. Apretando las manos en puños, se preparó para una rápida entrada brutal. Sin duda, ahora que la bestia había encontrado su camino, no dudaría en enterrarse en ella y llenarla para acabarla.

Pero la bestia en que Edward se había convertido la sorprendió de nuevo. En

lugar de penetrarla con un golpe duro, rápido, presionó suavemente, casi con

delicadeza contra la entrada de su vagina. Bella dio un pequeño grito al sentir

la cabeza embotada entrar en ella, estirando las paredes de su interior como

nunca las habían estirado antes de que desapareciera en su canal.

Manos calientes acariciaron sus muslos mientras la bestia esperaba largo rato antes de continuar. Luego se movió en su contra y Bella vio con fascinación como otra pulgada de su eje entraba en su vaina. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro entraba su espesor, la bestia la abría, presionando su pene enorme más y más en su tierna vaina. Bella nunca se había sentido tan increíblemente llena y sin embargo el largo y grueso eje parecía interminable. Abriendo aun

más sus muslos, se mordió con fuerza el labio y trató de estar lo suficientemente abierta como para tomarlo todo. Diosa, ¿Nunca se iba acabar? ¿Cuánto más del salvaje intruso podía tomar? Estaba más que agradecida con la bestia por haber roto su barrera de soltera con la lengua -no había manera posible que hubiera podido soportar el dolor de su virginidad arrancada por este enorme pene.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que no podía aguantar más, sintió la

cabeza embotada amplia de la bestia, la base su pene, al final de su coño.

Calientes gotas de líquido pre-eyaculatorio fluía de su punta, bañando la

entrada de su vientre, y sabía que pronto sería inundada con su corrida. Pero

primero debía soportar su follada.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan llena, tan abierta. Se mantuvo sobre su espalda, sus pezones desnudos empujando en el aire y sus piernas lo más amplias posible en torno a las caderas de la bestia mientras se cernía sobre ella con sus cuernos negros y espesos y la quemaba con la mirada. Entre sus muslos podía ver el enorme eje enterrado en su interior hasta la raíz. No había realmente ninguna oportunidad de alejarse ahora. No había nada que pudiera hacer, sino relajarse y dejar que la bestia llegara hasta el final. Respirando profundamente, Bella se dispuso a hacer precisamente eso.

_"Por favor... Edward..." susurró, acariciando su pelo de nuevo. ¿Era su

imaginación o el negro, curvado de los cuernos de su cabeza se veía un poco

menos real, un poco menos sustancial? Y ¿Estaban sus ojos cerca de un color

ámbar cálido como oro brillante que se había tenido cuando cambió?

_"Por favor", le dijo a la bestia. "Por favor, follame, Edward. Follame y lléname con tu semen para que los dos podemos ser libres."

La bestia parecía entender su petición. Tomando un agarre más firme de sus

caderas, cambió de posición las piernas de Bella que ahora descansaran sobre

sus hombros y comenzó a salir de su vagina apretada.

Bella gritó cuando entro de nuevo en ella, agarrando sus delgados tobillos en

sus grandes manos mientras le penetraba su indefensa vaina. Aquí estaba la

follada violenta que había esperado todo el tiempo, aquí estaba el eje salvaje

que amenazaba con dividirla en dos mientras la bestia tomaba su placer de ella y satisfacía su deseo en la vulnerable vagina. Y, sin embargo, mezclado con el dolor había un placer tan profundo y amplio en su intensidad que Bella se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en ella. Mientas el pene de la bestia se sumergía en su coño una y otra vez sentía un apretando tirón en su bajo vientre, un tirón que debía explotar pronto o se volvería loca.

¡Diosa, Oh diosa, no puedo... no puedo soportarlo! Pero debía. No había escapatoria de la bestia, ahora que había empezado a penetrarla. No había escape de la situación, salvo mediante la aceptación de su semen, su caliente corrida en su desprotegido coño.

Apretando sus ojos cerrados, Bella hizo todo lo posible para que la bestia se

corriera. Presionando sus caderas hacia arriba, trató de encontrar sus salvajes estocadas, abriendo su vaina a sus empujes. Sus pezones estaban duros y su clítoris palpitaba, follo de vuelta a la bestia, tratando de coger el ritmo, apretando su pene con los músculos de su interior que ya se esforzaban por recibir la leche de la corrida de su espeso eje. Por fin tuvo éxito.

Con un rugido que sonó extrañamente como a su nombre, la bestia se apoderó

de sus caderas y apretó tan profundamente como pudo en su vaina. Bella

sintió una ráfaga caliente de líquido bañarle la entrada de su vientre y luego el tirón dentro de su vientre se rompió y ella se corrió, su coño daba espasmos sin poder hacer nada con el grueso invasor mientras la bestia la inundaba con su semilla.

"¡Diosa! ¡Oh Edward, sí! ¡Sí!" Gimió ella, sin importarle si la bestia le entendiera o no. "Sí, eso es... Oh diosa, así. ¡Córrete en mi interior, lléname toda!"

Sentía el río de líquido quemando y desbordando su vaina y recorriéndole por

la cara interna del muslo y luego el intenso placer, dolor y miedo que había sido sometida a la venció. Por segunda vez en aquella noche el mundo se oscureció y Bella no supo más de ella


	5. LAS CONSECUENCIAS Y EPILOGO

ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen la historia es de evangeline Anderson y los pesonajes de Stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos muchas gracias besos

la historia contiene lenguaje muy vulgar y escenas calientes el sensible abstenerse

capitulo 5

Las Consecuencias

Cuando despertó, vio un par de ojos oscuros, preocupados mirándola. Bella se agitó por la confusión, sin saber al principio donde estaba y una voz grave resonó en su oído.

_"Gracias a los dioses, pensé que te había matado."

_"¿Matarme?" De repente todo se precipitó, la advertencia de Edward de que escapara, su transformación a la bestia, y la brutal pero extrañamente gentil follada que había consentido. Cuando pensaba en ello, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba muy dolorida entre las piernas, pero era un dolor placentero, el ligero dolor que venía de ser montada a fondo por un pene grueso. Estaba demasiado pegajosa, y completamente desnuda, un hecho que la hizo sentir calor en las mejillas de vergüenza. Trató de sentarse para encontrar algo para cubrirse y el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor.

_"Ten cuidado. Aquí, deja que te ayude." Edward todavía sonaba preocupado mientras la envolvía con su grandes y musculosos brazos su alrededor, apoyándola en la enorme cama.

Bella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y miró a su alrededor al calabozo oscuro confundida. Luego miró, la frente de Edward, que estaba limpia de las curvadas líneas negras.

_"¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza? ¿Y dónde... dónde está la bestia?"

Edward le sonrió, con una expresión desconocida encendiendo sus oscuras y melancólicas facciones haciéndolo extraordinariamente guapo.

_"Se ha ido, mi señora. Se ha ido para bien, gracias a ti. Y con él se fueron las marcas de mi esclavitud, las líneas en mi frente y brazos." Le mostró sus suaves bíceps sin marcas, flexionando los músculos bajo su bronceada piel.

_"Pero yo..." Bella negó. "No hice nada. Más que someterme, solo eso."

_"Pero eso era todo lo que se necesitaba." Edward le sonrió y acarició un mechón de su chocolate pelo enredado fuera de su rostro. "No trataste de escapar o gritar pidiendo ayuda, simplemente te sometiste a los deseos animales de la bestia. Por lo que se rompió la maldición. Nunca más he de ser encadenado a este horrible lugar, a la espera de lo que más temo. Nunca más voy temer lastimar o matar a la mujer que esté conmigo para tratar de romper la maldición."

_"Yo... tal vez hubo otra razón para ser capaz de romperla", vaciló Bella.

Entrecortadamente, le contó su historia, de cómo tenía planeado irse a un convento y fue vendida en cambio por su avaro tío para cubrir sus deudas. Y de como se había ofrecido a su sirviente, creyendo que era mejor servir a un hombre que a muchos.

Edward la miró con asombro. "Así es como la profecía lo predijo— realmente eres una virgen y una prostituta."

Sonrojándose, Bella asintió.

"Lo era en cualquier caso. Pero ya no soy virgen, mi señor."

Parecía serio.

"En cuanto a eso, no tenía idea de que realmente serías totalmente inexperta en las formas de sexo. Todas las mujeres que me habían traído últimamente habían sido prostitutas profesionales. Y la forma en que me tocaste y me llevaste a tu boca, yo, sólo asumí..."

Bella sintió como sus mejillas se prendían con fuego, su rostro estaba tan caliente.

_"Ah, bueno, verás, nunca había hecho en realidad nada de eso, pero lo había visto." Retorciéndose los dedos nerviosamente, explicó acerca de los videos porno que había encontrado y las fantasías secretas que se había permitido durante la parte más oscura de la noche.

_"¿Así que soñabas con esto? ¿De ser sostenida y tenida? ¿De ser penetrada?"

Edward murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.

_"Lo hice", Bella confesó en voz baja. "Yo... deseaba sentir a un hombre dentro de mí, mi señor. No quería vivir toda mi vida sin nunca haber tenido la sensación de las manos de un hombre explorando mi cuerpo o de su pene empujando profundamente dentro de mi sexo. Yo... yo creo que fue la razón por la que estaba tan dispuesta a ayudarte antes. Siempre me había preguntado cómo sería..."

_"¿Chupar un pene?" Terminó por ella y asintió. Edward sonrió. "Debí haber adivinado que era la primera vez que lo hacías", murmuró, acariciando su rostro. "Fuiste muy buena en eso, ¿Sabes? ¿Lo disfrutaste entonces, tu primera degustada de una polla?"

_"Mucho, mi señor ", admitió Bella. "Y... y me gustó la sensación de que empujaras dentro de mí también, a pesar de que estaba asustada al principio, debo admitirlo. La forma en que me llenaste... fue como nada de lo que había imaginado y todo lo que había soñado que sería."

_"Me alegro de no haberte hecho daño realizando tu sueño", dijo Edward en voz baja. "Cuando te vi por primera vez parada allí delante de mí, tan delgada y frágil, tenía miedo de poder romperte con la lujuria animal de la bestia. Nunca soñé que un recipiente tan frágil podía contener un deseo igual de caliente y exigente que el mío."

Bella se sonrojó y asintió. "Todo lo que dices es verdad. Así que supongo que no era apta para ser una sacerdotisa de la Diosa de la Luz, después de todo" murmuró en voz baja. "Pero... pero tampoco quería ser una prostituta. Cuando mi tío me vendió, pensé que era un castigo de algún tipo por mis sueños de deseo y necesidad. Por mi deseo de ser tomada."

_"Tu castigo ha sido mi salvación", dijo Edward seriamente. "Y veo otra parte de la profecía en lo que me has dicho—en ti, Bella, la pureza, en efecto conoció al deseo. Cuanto más hablo contigo, más me doy cuenta que tú y sólo tú podías ser la mujer que había esperado durante todos estos largos años."

_"Me alegro de haber podido ayudarte." Bella corrió el riesgo de mirar a su cara y se encontró atrapada en los ojos oscuros que ya no estaban atormentados.

_"Hiciste más que ayudarme, me salvaste." Edward le sonrió. "Así que dime, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora?"

Bella sintió su corazón hundirse. No sabía que esperar, pero no era una repentina oferta de ser enviada a cualquier destino que eligiera. Ahora que lo pensaba, sin embargo, se acordaba que Edward le había dicho que había enviado a las mujeres que habían intentado y fracasado en romper la maldición lejos con una generosa recompensa. Así que tal vez iba a ser incluida en ese grupo.

_"Bueno" murmuró, mordiéndose el labio. "No puedo ir al convento ahora, ya que no me admitirán sin mi virginidad intacta. Y no tengo ningún deseo de volver a Beta Seis con mi tío—"

_"¿Qué? No, ¡No te estoy enviando lejos!" Edward le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. "No te quiero fuera de mi vista otra vez. Lo que quería decir era ¿A dónde querías ir en el palacio? Pensé que tal vez un baño y luego algo de ropa y una comida decente. A menos, claro, que tengas algo más en mente." Le dio una lenta y perezosa sonrisa, que hizo a su vez que el estómago de Bella subiera y bajara.

_"Oh, pensé que—"

_"¿No acabo de decirte que eres la mujer que he estado buscando durante todos estos años?"

_"¿La mujer que rompería tu maldición?" Bella le preguntó.

_"No" tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró solemnemente. "La mujer de

belleza y valor para reinar sobre todos los de Rigel Nueve conmigo. Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, Bella, y para ascender a tu legítimo lugar al trono a mi lado."

_"¿En serio?" Sin atreverse a creerlo, Bella buscó en los oscuros ojos ahora llenos de promesas.

_"En serio." Dijo Edward con una sonrisa lenta, y perezosa de nuevo. "Pero creo que la primera tarea es limpiarte. ¿Por qué no te acuestas en la cama para que pueda bañarte con mi lengua?"

Con bochorno, Bella hizo lo que le pedía. Y cuando presiono entre sus muslos

y lamio su bien follado coño enterró sus pequeños dedos en su oscuro cabello y suspiro de placer.

_"¡Oh Edward," gimió mientras él la penetraba con su lengua. "Se siente tan... tan bien. Estoy muy contenta de que fui capaz de desterrar a la bestia y liberarte."

Él levantó la vista de entre sus piernas, una luz dorada de deseo brillando en sus oscuros ojos.

_"En cuanto a eso, mi señora, puedes encontrar que todavía hay una bestia dentro de mí. Abre tu dulce coño para mí y te lo probare con mi polla." Con un suave gemido, Bella hizo lo que su nuevo señor ordeno. Edward podría estar libre de sus cadenas, pero el deseo animal dentro de él nunca podría irse del todo. No era que le importara. Estaba más que dispuesta a probar de nuevo su suerte al domesticar a la bestia.

Fin


End file.
